Wild Side
by Aznmissy04
Summary: After growing up in the public eye, all Riley Matthews wanted was a normal life. When she goes on her first business trip, she gets exactly that, plus some when she meets a handsome stanger with captivating green eyes. She soon finds herself in situations that turn her life upside down and shows her what she's been missing. Rucas
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know shouldn't be writing another story because I have a few still I need to work on, but this idea has been on my mind for a while so I just thought I'd publish it and see what happens.**

 **Feel free to check out my other work!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As one of the most wealthiest families in New York, fame and power was all around.

The paparazzi camped outside the penthouse, wanting to get any sort of picture or video of the family. And, there wasn't a single week that went by where there wasn't an article about them in the gossip magazines.

Yes, they had a glamorous life. And yes, they always get what they wanted. But, their title didn't phase them one bit.

They were a humble and loving family. They cared about their community, the world around them and they had everything you could ever wish for.

Well, almost anything.

Riley Matthews, a beautiful brunette at the age of 22 was finally a part of the family business. She of course, was honored and up for the challenge. But, all she really wanted was a bit of normalcy.

A chance to just go out with friends for the night without a camera following her. A chance to go on dates. And most importantly, she just wanted to be herself. She wanted to be able to walk out of the house in a pair of sweatpants and her hair in a messy bun instead of always dressed in the latest fashion trends.

Every since she could remember, the 'family business' was what she grew up around.

She only had a few friends, due to the fact that she was homeschooled up until high school. And then, she was the odd one out at her preparatory school for all girls. So, growing up was a little lonely.

But, that never stopped her from dreaming. Imagining the world and all the unseen beauty it held. Sitting at her window, looking out at the blue sky and busy streets, she promised herself that one day, she would be among the people; exploring, learning and loving.

OoOoOoOo

It was a normal Thursday afternoon and Riley was stuck inside, buried in paperwork. He father and his business partner were thinking of expanding and as the next one in line for the business, she needed to know everything and everyone.

She was only into her second folder of the day when a knock breaks her concentration. "Come in," Riley calls out to the unknown guest.

"Hey Riles," a cheerful voice greets happily.

"Hey Peaches," Riley smiles, closing the file and turning around to face her best friend. "What's up?"

"Well for one, I want to know why you're inside on such a beautiful day?" Maya questions, taking a seat on Riley's huge bed.

"Because, I have to work. You know, I have a business waiting for me," Riley reminds her sarcastically and having her best fake smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, a business you don't want. Why don't you just hand -," Maya starts to proposition when Riley it's her off.

"It's not that I don't want it because I do. It's been my life. It's just, before I 'take over', I want a normal life. I want to be young, stupid and crazy. And, you know I can't hand it over. It'll be too much and not fair," Riley counters.

"Eh," Maya shrugs her shoulders. "But, I'll give it to you. And you know, just curious, why can't you just tell your parents that you want a small break. A vacation of some sort?"

"Oh please," Riley laughs. "A brea or vacation isn't even in their vocabulary. It won't work."

"Well honey, you can't keep living their life. You need to live your own and be who you are. Just, think about it, please," Maya suggests with a sadden expression.

"I know Maya, I know," I nod. "Now, let's get some ice cream from the parlor downstairs," Riley offers, warning to stop talking about her sad life.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next handful of weeks, Cory keeps giving Riley more files to read up when he suddenly notices a certain emptiness in her eyes. She's been so quiet recently and its only now that he realizes something is wrong with his daughter.

A few nights later at dinner, Cory watches Riley and finally couldn't take anymore. "Riley, is something bothering you?" he asks with concern.

Riley's head snaps up at the sound of her name and looks at her father, debating on what to do. She always been the 'perfect' daughter and she didn't want to disappoint, not now, not ever. "No dad, everything's fine," Riley finally replies.

"Okay," Cory nods, knowing she's lying but not wanting to push the matter at the moment.

He keeps a close eye on Riley as a days pass and without knowing what's going on, he has another job for his daughter.

OoOoOoOo

Riley sits in her father's office with another file in hand. "Dad, whays this?" she wonders, skimming through the material.

"That will change your life. That folder contains one of the biggest supporters we know," Cory responds with such excitement and seriousness, Riley doesn't know how to react.

"Okay," she nods slowly.

Cory shakes his head at his daughter and then explains, "Riley, if this person signs on to CMSM Incorporated, your wealth, our wealth, the companies wealth and everyone involves wealth will double. Hell, it could even triple if we play our cards right!"

"That's great, dad. But, what does this have to do with me?" Riley inquires, hoping its not what she's thinking.

"Riley, you have to get them to sign with us," Cory says bluntly.

"Me, why me?" Riley shouts out in disbelief as she knew that that was going to happen.

"Because they need to know who succeeding. Farkle already did a meeting and he did great. You will too. People love you, Riley," Cory tries to persuade and reason with her.

"Thanks dad. But comparing me and Farkle is like comparing apples to oranges. We're all very different. Farkle loves, like really loves the company. Not that I don't. You know I love this company, but it's a different kind of love. And besides, Farkle has wanted to rule the world since we were seven," Riley points out.

Cory eyes her daughter, but understands where she's coming from. Riley's always been more behind the scenes as he and her mother, along with Stewart and Jennifer Minkus took center stage. "Riley, honey. Please, do this one. After that, we'll work something out," Cory compromises.

Riley take a deep breath, knowing that she can't see no as she nods in agreement. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Riley. You fly out to Los Angeles in two days. You'll be there for about a week and meeting with Mr. Lennox and his partner Mr. Walsh. But be warned, you won't be the only one meeting with them. Lots of people and companies want their support. So stay calm, focused, no inconveniences and most importantly, stay away from the Grant's and the Malone's. They're nothing but trouble," Cory lays out.

"Okay, I got it," I assure him, thinking 'what could possibly go wrong?'

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. Should I continue?**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews, favorites and follows. You guys are the best and I'm really excited to see this story grow.**

 **KillEmWithKindness02: Thank you and here it is!**

 **KarateGirl77: Thank you and me too!**

 **ProudlyUnique: Aw, thank you so much! Thank you for all the kind words and I'm excited too!**

 **violet1429: I will!**

 **thesoulwithinme: I will and thank you so much!**

 **Sheilabeasley1967: Thank you and I will!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It's two days later and Riley is on their private jet, getting ready to fly to Los Angeles. There's a mixture of excitement and nervousness as she's anxiously shaking her leg before the departure.

"Miss Matthews," a deep voice breaks her thoughts.

Riley Looks up to see Nicholas, the pilot standing right in front of her. "I'm Sorry, Nicholas. What did you say?" she asks embarrassedly.

"Not a problem, miss. I was just wondering if Miss. Hart was joining us?" Nicholas questions curiously.

"No, not today. Though, she may fly out in a few days," Riley responds, now wishing she took Maya up on her offer of joining her.

But, this was a business trip. Not a girl's getaway for the week. Riley had a very important job and she couldn't be distracted.

OoOoOoOo

Once in the air, Riley starts to pull out every file she has, wanting and needing to be as prepared as possible.

She read up on Mr. Lennox; all the businesses he has and all the success that followed. She also read up on Mr. Walsh, who like Mr. Lennox has a title to his name. Both men were very powerful and Riley knew she couldn't afford any mistakes.

OoOoOoOo

About halfway through the flight, Riley's laptop starts beeping, indicating a call. Seeing Farkle's name blink in the corner put a smile on her face, but also made her bite her tongue as she was apprehensive about what Farkle might say. "Hi, Farkle," Riley finally greets with a small smile.

"Hello, Riley. I see your father finally talked you into doing a meeting. Good. You need this. We all do. I believe in you, Riles and I'm glad to see you helping our business," Farkle responds in a genuine tone.

"Thank you, Farkle. That's means a lot," I thank, grateful for his praises.

"Of course," Farkle nod. "And, I know you already have information on Mr. Lennox and Mr. Walsh. I just wanted to add a few more things that could help you during the meeting."

"Okay," Riley agrees, taking anything she could get.

"Mr. Lennox has an eye for art. Use your conversations with Maya and try to find a common ground. And, Mr. Walsh's daughter is into theater. Which one is right up your alley. You got this, Riley," Farkle assures her.

"Thanks, Farkle. You been a great help to me. I'll call you as soon as the meeting's over," Riley tells him.

"Look forward to it. Good luck," Farkle nods and waves goodbye before signing off.

Riley instantly starts making notes on topics she can talk about, feeling slightly more confident.

OoOoOoOo

Later during the flight, Carmen, one of the flight attendants informs Riley that they would be landing soon as she quickly grabs her bag and rushes to the restroom to change out of her jeans and flats and into her green floral print dress and heels.

About ten minutes later, the plane starts to descend and in about twenty minutes, they've landed safely as Riley exits the plane with a smile, appreciating the fresh air.

Without paying any attention to the waiting white car, Riley starts to walk in off the opposite direction in search of her father's car.

"Miss. Matthews! Miss Matthews!" Riley suddenly hears from behind her.

Quickly spinning around, Riley sees a young woman, probably around her age walking towards her. "Yes?" Riley questions politely.

"Hello, Miss Matthews. I am Eloise Fitzgerald and I'll be with you this week," the sweet girl shares.

"Hello Miss. FitzGerald, it's a pleasure to meet you," Riley replies with a smile and extends her hand.

"Please, call me Eloise. And, the pleasure is mine. Your father, Mr. Minkus and Farkle talk very highly of you," Eloise praises.

"Yes, of course. And, you can call me Riley. And thank you. But just curious, how do you know my father and the Minkus family?" Riley wonders interestedly.

"My father, along with your father and Mr. Minkus are friends. My father is actually a PI and helps your business with these new deals," Eloise explains causally.

"Oh, so are you a PI as well?" Riley inquires.

"Oh, no. I can't do that," Eloise laughs. "I'm actually a manger in your business. I keep an eye on things on the West Coast and tend to anything you need help with. Which, is why I'm here. I'm here to help you this week. Think of me as your personal assistant," Eloise continues.

"Okay, thank you," Riley nods, not sure of what to say next.

"You're welcome. So, if you're ready to go, we can head to the hotel and you could get situated," Eloise suggests with a warm smile.

"That would be great," Riley agrees as they walk back to the white SUV.

On the drive over to the hotel, Eloise fills Riley in on the tentative schedule for the week, gives her more files to read and a list of possible items she may need to purchase before the meeting.

After getting checked in, Riley and Eloise head to the fourth floor, find their rooms, that are conveniently right each other and before they say their goodbyes for the evening, Eloise speaks, "The bar downstairs is really nice."

Riley nod a thank you and then closes her door and gets straight to work.

OoOoOoOo

By seven, Eloise brings Riley dinner and a list of stores in the area in case she needs to go shopping.

During the meal, Riley tells Eloise her plan for the meeting and after changing and adding a few things, Eloise is pleased and then leaves when she's done with her meal.

By nine, even though Riley isn't much of a drinker, she heads to the bar for a drink, needing to calm her concerns.

Taking a seat at the bar and ordering a cranberry martini, Riley takes a deep breath and then exhales all her worries away.

She's only a few sips into her drink when a conversation catches her attention. Now, she's not one to be nosy, but can't help it as a loud voice barks, "I said I'll be at the fucking meeting tomorrow."

She can't help but sympathize with the man as she feels like they are somehow in the same boat.

She's so into her thoughts, she doesn't realize someone is taking a seat next to her until the drop of a bottle startles her. "Mind if I join you?" a deep wonders.

"Not at all," Riley finds herself saying to the stranger.

"So, are you here for business or pleasure?" the strange questions, striking up conversation a conversation as Riley finally gets a good look at the person.

The guy is very attractive and a little older than her, but it's their eyes that get her hooked. It only took one look and she's already a goner.

She then realizes that they asked her a question and she quickly shakes her head, ridding herself of the crazy thoughts as she replies, "Business. Yourself?"

"Damn, that's a shame. I'd be more than willing to join you on your fun," the stranger winks at Riley. "But like you, I'm here for business."

Riley gives a nod and feels an odd connection with the man next to her as the night's only beginning.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please, let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and happy Monday! Thank you to everyone who supports this story!**

 **Also, don't forget to check out my one shot series, 'We Could Be The Greatest Team' and my other story, "Complicated Web Of Love."**

 **daghely: Haha, you'll just have to read and find out!**

 **violet1429: Hehe, I don't know.**

 **KarateGirl77: You'll find out soon! Thank you!**

 **Guest28: Thank you so much!**

 **ProudlyUnique: Aw, thank you so much! I know right! Yes and you're too sweet! Here it is and I'll try not to torture you guys too much!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Riley has a blush and smile on her face that makes the stranger grin at her shyness and intrigued by her poise.

And the stranger has such memorizing green eyes, Riley can't stop staring.

There's so much sexual tension between the two and since neither is making an effort to get up and leave from this weird connection, Riley suddenly find herself asking, "So, what's your name?"

The deep chuckle that escapes the strangers mouth does things to Riley as the butterflies in her stomach are stronger than ever. "I'm Lucas and you look a little familiar. Have we met before?" the stranger, now known as Lucas wonders.

"No, I don't think so," Riley answers, surprisingly calm.

"Okay, then. What's your name, beautiful?" Lucas questions, making Riley's pink cheeks turn red.

"Riley," she introduces.

"That suits you. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Lucas smiles, making Riley's already nervous stomach do flip flops.

"Thank you. But, I'm sure you use that line on all the girls you meet," Riley plays off, her feisty side coming out.

"Ooh, the kitty's got claws. Impressive," Lucas smirks, shifting his body to face Riley as he leans close, too close to whispers in her ear, "And, I don't need to use cheesy pick up lines to get girls. They always come to me."

"Wow, cocky much?" Riley scoffs as Lucas leans back in his seat, the grin never leaving his lips. "So, why use it on me?" offended by the comment.

"Because Princess, you aren't like the other girls," Lucas remarks, shrugging his shoulders.

Riley glares at Lucas with a raised eyebrow and drink in hand, trying to read Lucas as he's quite the smoother talker.

And Lucas, he stares right back at Riley, not backing down from whatever she thinks of him, of the situation and from whatever they have going on. "You coming?" Lucas finally says, breaking Riley's thoughts as he gets up from the chair and starts walking to a table against the back wall.

Now, Riley's not one to randomly meets people or guys for that matter, in a bar of all places; but her body has others plans as she quickly finds herself following the dark blonde haired man with gorgeous eyes and nice back side.

OoOoOoOo

Once Lucas sees Riley somewhat relaxed in her seat, he starts to strike up a conversation because for some unknown reason, he's mildly interested in her. "So, where're you from?" he inquires causally.

"New York. Yourself?" Riley tentatively shares.

"You're a long way from home," Lucas points out. "And, I'm from the amazing state Texas," smiling proudly.

"I could say the same thing about you," Riley counters. "And, before we have another awkward conversation; why aren't I like others girls? Why do you think that?"

"Ah, you're one of those people," Lucas chuckles, finishing his beer.

"What do you mean those people?" Riley sneers, even more offended than she was before.

"Chill, Princess. It's nothing bad and I don't mean to offend you. You're just the type of person who takes things literal and to heart. Which isn't a bad thing. But sometimes, it will drive you crazy when you can't figure whatever it is out. And, I said that you're not like those other girls because it's the truth. You're not anything like those dumb airheads. You're polite and elegant. I can tell by the way you dress that you're professional and have self respect. Trust me, Riley, the girls that come my way only want attention. Which most of the time I don't give to them," Lucas explains honestly.

"Oh, um, thank you," Riley stammers out, blinking repeatedly in shock.

"You're welcome. I'm more than a pretty face, honey," Lucas winks as Riley snaps out of her daze.

"One smart comment doesn't mean anything," Riley fires back with a hard stare.

"I like feisty Riley," Lucas confesses, leaning back into the wall.

Riley just rolls her eyes and ignores the comment as they move onto another topic.

An hour and some later, the two are still talking, laughing and dare I say, having a great time.

Lucas was drawn to Riley in ways he couldn't explain. And Riley, she started to see you more than a cocky man with a pretty face in Lucas.

The two were so different but found similarities the more the night continued on and the connection only intensified.

It wasn't until Riley's phone beeped that she realizes how late it was. "I'm sorry, but I should get going. I have a busy day tomorrow," she apologizes, not believing it was close to eleven-thirty.

"Of course. Don't worry about it. I'll walk out with you," Lucas offers, throwing money on the table and then placing a hand on Riley's back.

The instant touch sent jolts of electricity throughout both their bodies as neither one felt anything like this before.

Lucas didn't remove his hand until they were at the elevator and as they were waiting, Riley looks up at Lucas through her eyelashes, a sense of want invading her body. "Don't look at me like that," Lucas grunts, his jaw tightening.

"Like what?" Riley pushes, innocently batting her eyelashes. "You know what. Don't push me," Lucas warns in a stern tone, trying to keep it together.

"What if I want to push you? What are you going to do about it?" Riley demands, her confidence making her even sexier in Lucas' eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you," Lucas answers bluntly, pulling Riley into him.

Riley's body connects with Lucas' solid and firm stature and immediately reacts on its own as its's somehow pulling herself even closer to him.

The two stare at one another for a second before Riley urges, "Do it."

Lucas grips Riley's waist, almost trapping her against him and before either can back out, Lucas' lips are on Riley's.

It's urgent and messy but so hot and heated as they both get lost in this new sensation.

The elevator finally dings, signaling its arrival and the two don't even disconnect from the kiss as they walk into the elevator still wrapped in each others arms.

After pressing random buttons, Lucas pushes Riley against the back wall and once to door closes, moves his hands from her waist to right under her butt, lifting her up to his level.

Instantly, Riley wraps her legs around Lucas's waist and feels his hardening member close to her womanhood.

Surprisingly, she loves the feeling and decides to push their moment farther as she starts grinding on his member and makes it even harder. "God, Riley," Lucas lets out a deep groan and tearing his mouth from hers. "If you don't stop, I don't think I can control myself."

"Good. Lose control, Lucas. I want you tonight," Riley whispers as Lucas moves his hands under her dress and to her underwear that's already soaked.

"Are you sure Riley?" Lucas questions, running a finger over her covered slit and earning a gasp of pleasure.

"Yes. Oh god, yes!" Riley moans, not thinking like herself and not caring because of the way Lucas is making her feel.

She's falling under his control and allowing it as she needs tonight. Just one night to be young, wild and free.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks! Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and happy Friday!**

 **Thank you to everyone reviewing, following and favoriting this story.**

 **Don't forget to check out my one shot series or other GMW story!**

 **So, this is my first time writing a whole chapter revolving around smut and so I apologize if it's not that good.**

 **rucas: Thank you so much! I'm so happy!**

 **violet1429: Haha, definitely!**

 **daghely: Thank you! You know, maybe...that's good...**

 **KillEmWithKindness02: Thank you, I agree and you're so sweet!**

 **little town street: Thank you and patience.**

 **Discursus: Thank you so much!**

 **ProudlyUnique: Oh yeah! Thank you and haha, yes! You're welcome! I agree and yep, already! Omg, thanks and I didn't even realize it until you said that! I'll try to add more along the way!**

 **Via Nearth: It's all good, I updated a few days ago and thank you. I'm a Rucas shipper and I know what you mean!**

 **AusllyRauralover100: Thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

At Rileys go ahead, Lucas moves the flimsy material of her underwear to the side and inserts a finger into her womanhood.

That action not only took Riley by surprise but a gasp escaped her mouth as she was feeling sensations she's never felt before; a sense of desire and need.

Over her better judgement, she involuntarily bucks against his hand, wanting more friction.

Ignoring the beeping noise of the elevator, Lucas starts pumping his fingers in and out of Riley's wet folds as she's gripping his shoulders tightly and breathing heavily in this ear, making his member even harder.

Which is something new for Lucas as he's never been this hard before.

The things this girl does to him.

The pain from his member being confined by his boxers and pants makes Lucas increase his speed, add another finger and starts to rub right clit; increasing the sensation and heightening the pleasure.

Riley walls start to flutter around Lucas' hand and once he knows she's close, he rub her clit even faster and within seconds; she's having her first orgasm of the night, cums on Lucas's hand and bites his shoulder while moaning in satisfaction.

Lucas holds Riley while she's coming down from high and once her breathing goes back to normal, her feet are back on the ground.

Her legs a little weak and her face is flushed but Lucas can't help but be turned on right now at the sight of her.

He's about to ask how she's doing but the door finally opens, revealing his floor.

Riley stands still for a second, pulling herself together when Lucas asks with a cheeky grin, "You okay, Riley?"

"Yeah," Riley nods with a shy smile. "That was, wow."

"Thank you," Lucas smirks, wrapping his arm around Riley's waist as they start to walk down the hall.

Once they reach room 825, Lucas inserts his key, holds the door open for Riley to enter and then puts

the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door knob.

After locking the door, he sees Riley has already taken of her wedges and is walking around the room.

"So, you ready for round two?" he wonders casually, trying to keep his voice calm as he needs tonight. And, the boner he sporting is quite evident of that.

Riley turns around at the sound of Lucas' voice and can't help but feel nervous and excited at the same time.

But, should her first time be with a complete stranger?

Now, before you have a heart attack, remember our dear Riley has had a sheltered life. It has always revolved around education and the business. And boys, they were the furthest thing on the list.

But, courtesy of her best friend who bought Riley a few very important female necessities, she's no stranger to pleasuring herself. Only this time, the vibrator will be a real dick and a well-endowed one at that as Riley can see the bulge in Lucas' pants.

And Lucas, who's patiently awaiting Riley's response is about to cum in his pants as Riley's biting her lip and looking so innocent.

Which, is the sexiest thing Lucas has ever seen.

"Um," Riley finally mumbles. "I'm not really one for uh-."

"One night stands?" Lucas finishes out for her.

"Yeah, sure," Riley mutters, trying not to make this conversation awkward.

"Don't worry. I'm not a fan of them either. I actually respect women. But sometimes, it's just how the situation works out. If you're really that uncomfortable, we'll call it a night and forget this ever happen. However, if we continue our night, I can guarantee you this will not be a one time thing," Lucas smirks.

"Well, aren't we being a little presumptuous?" Riley challenges with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope. I'm just stating the facts. I mean, you were completely at my mercy in the elevator. And that was beyond sexy and only the beginning. So, after we get the main course and dessert, I know it won't be enough," Lucas says with such a straight face, Riley can't decide if he's telling her the truth or not.

But really? At this point does it even matter?

"You sure sound confident of yourself and your ability to please women. You talk a big game Mr.

Texas," Riley counters with her arms crossed.

That movement accentuates her breasts and Lucas' eyes are immediately drawn down to her chest.

After getting a good look at them, he realizes his actions and quickly looks back up to Riley with a devilish grin on his lips. "Well, I'm a man of many talents. And, there's only one way to find out. Are you game?"

"Yeah, I'll except this challenge," Riley agrees as within seconds Lucas' his mouth is back on hers and she's pressed against the window.

The kiss is needy and hungry and Lucas uses this time to reach behind Riley and starts unzipping her dress.

Once Riley feels a warm hand on her back, she untangles herself from Lucas and let's the dress fall to the ground.

She then starts to remove Lucas' jacket and unbutton his dress shirt, exposing his well defined chest and gorgeous eight pack. "Like what you see?" Lucas whispers into Riley's ear as he starts to pepper light kisses around her neck and jaw. "Because, I sure the hell am," as he gently runs his hands up and down her body.

He can feel the goosebumps surfacing and Riley melting into him and he swears there isn't a better feeling in the world.

He continues his affection, kissing her shoulders and down her arm before making his way back to her neck and down between the valley of her breasts.

Riley's body is reacting on its own, enjoying the sweetness and tenderness Lucas is showing as she's holding his shoulders and pulling him closer to her.

After moving further down Riley's body and kissing stomach, he's getting dangerously close to her promise land and needs her right now as he wraps his arms around her legs.

He picks her up like she's as light as feather and within a few short steps, drops her on the bed and instantly drops to his knees, ready to pleasure her before he explodes. While Riley's still in a state of bliss, Lucas kisses up her body, holds her up for a second as he slowly unhooks her bra and then takes one nipple in his mouth and massages the other.

Riley is on cloud nine as rakes her hands through Lucas' hair, wanting him to stay right as she loves the feel of him on her like this.

Soft cries of pleasure fill the room as Lucas moves to give the other nipple the same attention and he starts to feels light scratches on his back.

After Riley's breasts are perky, Lucas leaves wet kisses down Riley's stomach and then takes her underwear in his mouth and with his teeth pulls them all the way off.

Riley, who is watching Lucas' every movement, squirms in anticipation as Lucas opens up her legs and in one swift motion, licks her opening from bottom to top.

"Oooh, Lucas," Riley trembles, her back arching of the bed.

Lucas repeats the action as with each lick, Riley is rolling from side to side and is feeling a tightening sensation in her stomach.

"Lucas, oh yes, Lucas," Riley pants, as he moves onto flicking her clit and then entering her with his tongue at a nice slow pace.

The awareness of her body being eaten out by Lucas and the intense passion that's between them, Riley can't help it as her legs tighten around Lucas' head, one hand is wrapping around his head to keep him right there and the other's gripping he bedspread.

Lucas knows she's close. He can feel her wall to flutter every few seconds from his oral pleasures. And so, he starts moving his tongue as fast as he can along with rubbing and pinching her clit until she cums in his mouth, her juices squirting out quickly.

He drinks her all up as Riley's screaming out his name, over and over again and her legs shaking like crazy.

After riding out her orgasm, Lucas gives Riley one last lick and kiss to her center before pulling back with a sexy smirk, "So, was my talent up to your standards, Ms. City Girl?"

"I don't know. I may need another demonstration. Think you can handle it?" Riley propositions, leaning up on her elbows.

"I'll do more than handle it. I'll deliver a homerun," Lucas retorts confidently as he starts to unbuckle his belt and take off his pants.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Thank you to everyone who's reading and supporting this story!**

 **For those of you who like my style of writing, I'm currently working on a Rucas/Joshaya one shot series called, 'We Could Be The Greatest Team' and another Rucas based story called 'Complicated Web Of Love'. Please check it out if you want!**

 **violet1429: Thank you and yes! I like it too!**

 **Guest123: Thank you and here it is!**

 **Discursus: Glad you liked it and thank you!**

 **rbk2009: Glad you liked, thank you and yes. More to come!**

 **Guest: Will do on all suggestions. Thank you.**

 **Guest: It's all good. A new chapter will becoming shortly. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long. And, I have a few ideas for another KI story. I'll let you know when the time comes. Thank you for your support!**

 **kim 300: Thank you. Will do and I'll work on the others.**

 **Guest: Thank you. Yes and will work on the latter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kicking off his shoes and throwing his pants into the pile of clothes on the floor, Lucas takes a moment to appreciate the beautiful woman in front of him.

Though they just met, he can't help but feel that she will undoubtedly change him and become his poison.

Leaning down to kiss her, Lucas can't control his attraction as he ravishes Riley's face, neck and chest, needing to hear her desire and know that she wants him as much as he wants her.

The moans of pleasure is music to his ears and gives him the strength to continue on with their 'nighttime fun'.

Riley's head is spinning as the tingling sensation taking over her body is making her crave Lucas' love even more.

He's found her soft spot, right below her ear and as he's sucking on the skin, Riley reaches down and starts to tug at the waistband of Lucas' boxers.

He growls in approval and once the material is low enough, Lucas' member springs free and stands at attention.

Glancing down at Lucas' manhood, Riley's mouth waters in anticipation and is eager to see how good he is and good it will feel inside her.

Giving Riley one last heated kiss before pulling away, Lucas quickly gets rid of his boxers and then places himself between Riley's legs, spreading them open and readying himself for the magic that's about to happen between them.

He holds his member in his hand, slowly and teasingly running it up and down between Riley's folds and then, adding a tap to her sensitive clit every once in a while, making her cry out with need.

After repeating the action a few more times and seeing Riley center dripping wet, Lucas doesn't waste another second before leaning on his forearms and pushing into her womanhood.

The sudden and intense pain takes Riley by surprise as she gasps in shock and grips Lucas' shoulders tightly.

Lucas feel how tight she is and though he's loving the feeling of being inside her, the ache in Riley's eyes and the tightening of her jaw makes him slow down and console her. "Just breathe

Once Lucas can see Riley relax a little bit, he kisses her forehead and then whispers in her, baby," he coos tenderly, pecking her lips over and over again. ear, "Relax, Riley. I got you."

"I know. It's just that you're so big," she mutters, giving Lucas a small smile.

"Thank you," Lucas grins with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, shut up," Riley laughs, moving her leg up to kick Lucas and in the side.

The movement makes Lucas thrusts further into Riley as she lets out a loud sigh.

"Sorry," Lucas grunts, trying to control his body.

"It's okay," Riley whispers, her body adjusting to the size of Lucas' member. "You can move now."

"Are you sure?" Lucas questions, wanting to make sure he doesn't hurt her.

"Yes, Lucas. I need to feel you moving inside me now," Riley shrieks out as he doesn't need to be told twice.

Lucas slowly pulls out and slides back in, his yearning on overdrive.

Once he gets into a steady rhythm and Riley is moaning in pleasure, she suddenly sits up and places her hands on Lucas' chest to stop him.

"What's wrong, Riley. Am I hurting you?" Lucas exhales, trying to think with his head instead of his dick.

"No Lucas, quite the opposite. I've never felt this much pleasure before. But, we forgot protection. Do you have a condom?" Riley says, catching her breath.

"Um," Lucas thinks, but then knows the answer because it's a simple one. "No."

"Oh," Riley huffs out dejectedly. "Okay, can you control yourself?"

"Honestly, I would like to say yes, but with how good this is, I don't know," Lucas speaks through gritted teeth.

"Oh," Riley says again, biting her lower lip.

Lucas has to look away because Riley biting her lip is beyond sexy and driving him crazy.

He knows by the silence that Riley is thinking all this through and though he would love to continue, he knows what he has to do.

Quickly pulling out and finding his bearings, he hears Riley whine at the loss of member. Which is a good sign.

"I'm sorry, Riley. I'll just take a cold shower," Lucas announces, turning around to walk away.

"Lucas, wait," Riley calls out with urgency as she grabs his wrist and pulls him back to sit on the bed. "Obviously, we're not having sex, but I can still pleasure you."

"Riley," Lucas coughs out and closes his eyes to compose himself, his voice weak and his need too strong.

Riley sees Lucas' member glistening with her juices and before she can even stop herself, she moves off the bed and to her knees as she places a soft kiss to the tip.

Lucas' eyes snap back open as he watches Riley kiss his member a few times before licking it base to tip and purring.

"Riley, you don't have to-," Lucas chokes out before Riley cuts him off.

"I want to Lucas. Let me takes the reins for a bit," she smirks as she takes him in her mouth.

His member hits the back of her throat and he's grateful and in awe that she has a strong gag reflex.

Riley bobs her head up and down and adds a suction technique every so often to change things up as Lucas tangles his fingers through her hair and helps guide her.

He can tell Riley's a little unsure of what to do and what he likes, but the heavy breathing and deep growls that are escaping his mouth, he knows that's he's giving her all the confidence she needs.

Riley starts to increase her pace and at one point, Lucas is fucking her mouth because it feels so good.

"Oh yeah, baby. Just like that. Oh god, Riley," Lucas chants as the things Riley's doing with her mouth are pushing him to his breaking point.

"Mmmm," Riley hums, the vibrations sending Lucas even closer to completion as she can feel Lucas' member twitching in her mouth.

"Riley," Lucas warns. "I'm about to cum. God, I'm so close."

Riley looks up at Lucas through her eyelashes and continues bobbing her head and sucking him like a popsicle until she feels him releasing into her mouth.

In the beginning she was going to pull away, but at the last minute decided to swallow. And a goodness she did.

Though it's an inquired taste, it wasn't bad as she thought and she'd definitely take him again.

With a few last licks to clean him up, Riley feels empowered and with the sexy look Lucas is giving her, it makes it even better.

"That was so fucking sexy, Riley. You're a little minx and thank you. It seems to me like you have a few tricks up your sleeve as well," Lucas beams with contentment as he pulls Riley back up and kisses her with such admiration because what girl would do all that to please a man?

The taste and sensation sends a burning desire to Riley's lower region and she hates to admit that Lucas may be right.

"You're welcome. You were pretty amazing too, so thank you. And, you're right. I'm full of surprises," Riley giggles before running off to the bathroom.

Lucas grins and shakes his head at this astonishing girl as he follows Riley and knows that tonight is going to be a good night.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please, let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Thank you all so much for the support!**

 **rucas: Thank you and here it is!**

 **violet1429: Thank you, thank you and haha, yes he does!**

 **societyrejected: Thank you for all the reviews, your input and interest. Hang tight!**

 **And, to the three who PM'd me, thank you so much and if you're comfortable with it, I'll mention you next chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Riley awoke the next morning feeling completely content. This was the most relaxed she's felt in a long time and realized that she's missing out, on a lot of things.

She starts to roll over when she notices two things. One, that there's a throbbing need between her legs. And two, there's a heavy weight around her waist holding her down.

Her peacefulness is instantly replaced with panic as she feels her heart rate rapidly increase. Closing her eyes for a second and trying to gather her thoughts, Riley slowly turns to her right and opens her eyes to see dark blonde hair and the soft face of Lucas.

Though what happened between them was a random hookup, their connection and her desire for him was undeniable. She's never felt such a strong need before and after last night, she was afraid. But also wanted more, so much more.

Gradually wiggling out of Lucas's death grip, Riley grabs Lucas' shirt that's in the pile of clothes on the floor once she's free and then walks into the bathroom, needing a moment to herself.

After closing the door and locking it, Riley splashes some water on her face to wake up and clear her mind. "Okay, Riley. Last night was fun, but this is a business trip. No time for funny business," she tell herself as she looks at her reflection in the mirror and sees herself but feels like someone completely different.

Quickly rinsing her mouth with water and running her fingers through her hair, Riley exits the bathroom to see Lucas awake and in his boxer. Damn does this guy have a nice body.

"Good morning," Riley greets softly, picking up her clothes, purse and shoes and holding them tightly against her.

"Morning," Lucas smiles. "I thought you left."

"No, not yet. But, I do have to get going," Riley states, glancing at the small clock on the nightstand that read '7:24'. "Thank you for last night."

"You're welcome. Though, you're making it sound like I did you a favor or something," Lucas responds, his happy demeanor changing quickly.

"Technically, you did. I never felt anything like this before. It was wonderful and beyond sexy. But-," Riley begins before getting interrupted.

"I know, you don't do one night stands. And like I told you last night, neither do I. I know you felt something because I felt it too. It was different and I'm not going to lie, I need and want more. You're different from other girls, Riley. And, I like it. I'm not going to pressure you or anything because I know will meet again," Lucas says with seriousness as our eyes lock and hold each other's stare.

"You're so sure of yourself and about what we have going on. We don't even really know each other. Why would i give myself to a total stranger?" Riley shouts, getting defensive.

"Because it feels right. You not only crave it, but you feel this yearning deep inside you. Don't you feel this connection between us," Lucas pushes, crossing his arms over his well defined chest.

"No," Riley lies as she shakes her head, trying not to look at Lucas' muscles. "It was just the heat of the moment."

"Really?" Lucas Challenges, stepping closer to Riley.

"Yes," Riley replies in the strongest voice she can muster as she takes a step back. "We've been drinking and it was something we needed then."

"Riley, Riley, Riley," Lucas smirks. "Lying will get you nowhere. I know you're putting on a brave front because you don't want to give into the intense desire you're feeling right now. But I can guarantee you that if I kiss you right now, you'll be weak in the knees and you'll want me even more."

"You're so conceited, Lucas. I'm not some bimbo who will crack at the first sign of passion and lust," Riley counters firmly as Lucas had backed her into the wall and is now sandwiching her between the two of them.

"Prove it," Lucas provokes as he captures her mouth with his and gives her a searing yet passionate kiss.

On instinct, Riley drops her belongings and latches onto Lucas, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She lets out a moan, he lets out a low groan and as soon as she's pulled flush against his body and the kiss deepens, he lets go.

Riley leans against the wall, holding herself up as she stares into dark green eyes. So, maybe Lucas was right on his 'theory'. But, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. Her pride was at stake and his ego didn't need inflating.

"That kiss was perfect. But, not enough to keep me coming back. Goodbye, Lucas," Riley utters in a calm, almost soothing tone as she's picks her pile of things and walks to the door.

Once outside the room and down the hall, Riley leans against the wall again, exhales a breath she didn't know she was holding and waits for her legs to stop shaking. After a few deep breaths, she's ready to go back to her room until she realizes she walked out of the room in Lucas' shirt.

Swiftly hiding behind the large plant by the elevator, Riley rapidly changes back into her dress and rolls her bra and panties in Lucas' shirt, not having time to put them on.

The elevator arrives and in less than a minute Riley's back on back on her floor. She starts running down the hallway only to see Eloise pacing in front of her room.

"Shit," Riley mutters under her breath as she bites her lip and continues on.

She only takes two steps before Eloise sees her and when Riley sees her face, she knows it isn't going to be pretty.

"Good morning, Eloise," Riley smiles, being as friendly as possible.

"Riley, where the hell have you been?" Eloise hisses.

"I. Uh," Riley stutters as she's getting the stare down.

"What's going on Riley? Are you okay? Do you- is that the dress you had on yesterday?" Eloise questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Riley sighs, looking at the ground.

"What the hell Riley? What did you-? I don't even know what to say right now. Oh my god. Okay, Riley, here's what we're going to do. You have a meeting in an hour and ten minutes. You're going to take a shower, pull yourself together and get prepared in whatever ritual you do. I'll get your notes and files together and tonight, you're going to tell me about your walk of shame, understood?" Eloise lists off.

"Yes. And Eloise, I'm sorry," Riley apologizes, feeling guilty for stressing Eloise out as it's only their second day.

Eloise smiles, lets out a light chuckle and says, "Riley, you have nothing to apologize for. You're allowed to do whatever you want. But, I am in charge of your meetings and this business deal. I just need to make sure your head's in the game."

"Thank you, for everything, Eloise. And you don't need worry. It is," Riley affirms as she unlocks the door and the two go their separate ways.

Riley goes to the bathroom, strips off her dress and enjoys the hot water raining down on her. And although it's nice, it's a mistake. Because now, all she think about is what she and Lucas did in his shower. The way his hands ran all over her body. The kisses they shared. And of course, all the passion she felt.

He made her melt with a single touch and if she could be affect in that way, she knows she's in trouble and that today's going to be a very, very long day.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and happy Wednesday! Thank you all for the support!**

 **Quick announcement: If you guys expected smut in every chapter, I'm sorry, but there won't be. It will definitely be there but I'm also building a story. So, just be patient.**

 **societyrejected: I'm sorry and thank you! Just, hang tight…**

 **violet1429: No, sorry. But, thank you and you never know…**

 **Discursus: Me too and oh yeah. Thank you!**

 **katdvs: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you!**

 **Roxy1971: Thank you so much and here it is!**

 **tristanscipio1: Thank you and I'll try my hardest to update more often. But, no promises.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

While Riley was getting ready for her meeting, Lucas was already out and about, running a few very important errands.

He was only out for less than fifteen when his phone rang on the walk back to the hotel.

"Hello?" he answers politely.

"Lucas, where the hell are you? I called your room like five times," the voice on the other end demands.

"I'm out for a morning walk," Lucas partially lies, because technically he was outside and walking. "What's up?"

"Since when the fuck do you take morning walks?" the person questions, confused by their friend's actions.

"Since I'm in LA," Lucas snaps. "Now, what the fuck do you want Zay?"

"Geez, bro. No need to get your boxers in a twist," Zay grumbles. "And, I'm calling to let you know there's been a change in the schedule. Are you close to the hotel?"

"Yeah, I'm like across the street. Give me a few minutes. And Zay, where are you?" Lucas wonders curiously.

"I'm at the hotel. I arrived early this morning. When you get here, we'll explain," Zay replies calmly.

"Okay," Lucas sighs, hanging up and then runs across the street in a hurry.

He doesn't like that something in their schedule changed and as he's in the elevator with a plastic bag loosely hanging around his hand, he quickly realizes he needs to hide the items. Pulling off his jacket in a frenzy, Lucas takes the contents out of the bag and wraps them in the center of his jacket and then stuffs the now empty bag in his jeans pocket.

When the elevator dings and signals his stop, he takes a deep breath and pulls himself together. Deciding to speed walk down the hall, Lucas suddenly comes face to face with Zay after unlocking his door.

"Hey, Zay," Lucas smiles, surprised as they do their bro hug.

"I told you I'd see you before you got back," Zay smirks proudly.

"Whatever man," Lucas laughs. "And how the hell did you get into my room?"

"Colby arranged it. Just for today. Don't worry Luke," Zay waves off as the two walk further into the room to see their boss, Mr. Torres.

"Mr. Friar, sorry for interrupting your morning and intruding into your room. But, we have a serious situation. It seems that one of our potential client's has finally decided to meets with us. We can't miss this opportunity. But, we also have that meeting with Radcliffe and Sons. Lucas, Zay, decide on who gets what," Mr. Torres states firmly looking between the two.

"Lucas, man. I just flew in hours ago. I think you should take the important client," Zay whispers.

"You sure, Zay?" Lucas questions with hesitation.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't want to fuck up our chance of getting them. And besides, everyone loves you," Zay continues with a mocking grin.

Lucas chuckles, patting Zay's shoulder and then turns his attention back to Mr. Torres. "Where am I going?

OoOoOoOo

Riley had just entered the office of Mr. Walsh and took a seat in front of his desk as everything started to set in. She had to get him on board for this new project and she had to make herself stand out.

She talked to herself for a few minutes until she heard the door open and a tall man, over six feet tall entered the room.

"Hello, Ms. Matthews. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you over the years," Mr. Walsh greets, extending a hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Walsh. It's nice to meet you as well. And, I've heard a lot about you and this company. You have an astonishing track record," Riley compliments, shaking his hand and retaking her seat.

"Thank you. Here at Lennox and Walsh, we work hard for our clients and impeccable record. So, what can I help you with today?" Mr. Walsh questions, leaning back in his chair.

And so for next hour and a half, Riley discusses their business plan on the newest project her father and Mr. Minkus are working on. The benefits and profits it would not only bring to the community but to their business. And of course, she talks about herself, her brother, Farkle, his daughter and all the future children who will continue on with the legacy of M&M.

"Ms. Matthews, I've met thousands of people over the years in this business and no one; I mean no one has ever been so persuasive yet so professional at the same time," Mr. Walsh praises. "Your argument has personal aspects and it was truthful and direct. So, here's what I'll do. You, Mr. Wong and I will go out to lunch and you can explain more of this project to Mr. Wong. If he likes it, Mr. Lennox will be notified and we can move onto the next meeting, deal?"

"Deal," Riley nods with relief as the two exit the office.

The assistant, Davis, gives Riley's driver directions to the restaurant and a half hour later, she arrives at a fancy country club. Yeah, definitely not a restaurant.

The trio gets seated immediately, getting a beautiful view of the golf course and outdoors as this feels like a dream to Riley.

After ordering drinks; water for Riley and iced tea for the gentlemen, the meeting get underway.

Riley tells Mr. Wong everything she told Mr. Walsh and Mr. Wong respectfully let's Riley explain the whole proposition before bombarding her with his list of questions and concerns.

Riley answers everything the best she can and when she notices the small smile on Mr. Wong's face, she knows he approves. At least with most of it.

They all ordered salads and sandwiches and move away from business and talk about their personal lives, forming a stronger bond between them.

Riley was unbelievably pleased with how well lunch was going and she could tell that Mr. Walsh and Mr. Wong were too.

"Ms. Matthews, your preparation for this meeting was good. You're talented, smart and very driven. With you being so young I look for to meeting with you in the future on more projects," Mr. Wong applauds, shaking Riley's hand after they finished lunch.

"Thank you, Mr. Wong. It would be an honor working with you as well," Riley smiles, her confidence growing even more.

The three chat for a few more minutes until Mr. Wong has another meeting he needs to attend. "Ms. Matthews. I'll see you soon," Mr. Wong waves goodbye as he grabs the bill and heads out.

"Well done, Ms. Matthews. We'll be in contact," Mr. Walsh approves as the two shake hands and go their separate ways.

Riley makes a quick stop to the ladies room and as she's reapplying her lipstick, she suddenly hears the door lock and sees a very familiar face making their way over towards her as her heart rate increases and her palms start to sweat.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Riley questions with confusion and uneasiness, but still focusing in the mirror.

"Just fortunate that we ended up at the same place. And Riley, you look amazing," Lucas grins, wrapping his arms around Riley's waist from behind.

"Lucas," Riley warns, but feels something hard against her back and all logical thinking stops.

"Yes, Riley?" Lucas mumbles, moving her hair over her shoulder to start kissing and nipping at her neck. Slowly and teasingly, might I add.

Light, feather-like kisses grace Riley's neck as she can't help but lean back into Lucas and let few whimpers escape her mouth, loving the sensation and the way he makes her feel.

"I want you Riley. I want you so bad. And this time, I came prepared," Lucas shares as he turns Riley around in his arms and gives her proper kiss.

And as much as Riley wants to ignore this situation, her body yearns for Lucas and Lucas; well he needs Riley. More than he ever thought possible.

Being wrapped in Lucas' strong, muscular arms, makes Riley feel protected and within seconds she gives in.

"Unlock the door and we'll go into a stall," Riley whispers, catching her breath and is thankful the doors touch the ground.

Lucas immediately goes to unlock the door, grateful no one enters after him and then grabs Riley's hand, pulling her into the first stall he sees.

Quickly locking that door and going back to kiss Riley, who's pressed against the wall, Lucas' hands travel down Riley's body until he reaches the end of her skirt. Unhurriedly and mischievously pushing the skirt up her legs, her long silky legs, Lucas' sense of patience is running thin as her legs are his weakness, driving him crazy and only increases the need.

Once Riley's skirt is on her hips and revealing her black thong and Lucas' pants are pulled just past his ass, he looks into her dark brown eyes that carry so many emotions.

"Are you sure, Riley?" Lucas questions gently, rubbing her back as she's flush against him.

Riley thinks about it and though she never imagined her first time would be against a wall in a fancy country club restroom or with a stranger she just met; she can't fight the passionate desire deep inside her.

"Yes, I'm sure," Riley murmurs, pushing Lucas' pants further down to his thighs and lightly palms his member through his boxer briefs.

After grabbing the condom out of his crumpled pocket, Lucas rips the packet open with his teeth and rolls the plastic over his hard member. Hooking his fingers around the flimsy waistband of Riley's thong, Lucas pushes the material down her legs until she can step out of them.

Lifting her up in one arm, Lucas kisses Riley deeply and fervently as she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She feels the tip of Lucas' member right by her opening as he carefully enters her and her legs instantly tighten their hold. Lucas gently pulls back and then enters her again as Riley lets out a throaty moan, feeling pleasure and pain mixed into one.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please, let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Thank you to everyone for your support. It means so much to me and I love you all!**

 **lucayafrihart: Thank you so much and dude, stop it! And omg, yes! You need to update your story too!**

 **violet1429: Haha, right? Maybe and you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Roxy1971: Thank you, you'll find out soon and here it is!**

 **Discursus: Yes, it will unfold more as the chapters come along. Haha, that's so true!**

 **immortalangel325: Yes, that's very true! Thank you for pointing that out. Ooh, that sounds good!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucas continues to thrusts into Riley, her moans of pleasure letting him know that she's enjoying it. And, he's desperately trying to control himself, not wanting to be too rough on their first time.

But when Riley tightens her legs around his waist, pulls him even closer, makes him go deeper and whispers, "Faster, Lucas," in his ear, as all commonsense goes out the window. He's pounding into her with all his need for her and she's so absorbed in the moment that she matches his every movement.

"Oh, Lucas. Yes!" Riley chants, gripping his shirt tightly.

"Riley! Oh, god," Lucas joins in, pushing her more into the wall and kissing her neck.

"Lucas, Lucas," Riley sighs. "I'm so close. Yes, right there. Right there!"

"I got you babe," Lucas assures her, his thrusts are becoming sporadic, quicker and deeper.

No more than a few thrusts later, Riley's whimpering into Lucas' ear and letting him know, "I'm about to cum, Lucas. Don't stop. This feels so good. Please, don't stop."

"I'm right there with you, Riley. God, you're so tight and wet," Lucas groans as he feels her walls starting to flutter around him.

He knows she's close. Hell, he is too. And, when her walls tightly hug his member, he covers her mouth with his as she's shaking and reaching her peak with a muddled scream in pleasure.

Sweaty and hot, Riley's never felt so free. The way Lucas just made her feel is indescribable.

"Wow," Lucas breaths out heavily, still holding Riley in his arms.

"Well, indeed," Riley copies, playing with the hair at the nape of Lucas' neck and enjoying being close to him.

Time passes and once Riley comes down from her high, she slowly starts to untangle herself from Lucas. And Lucas, who doesn't want to let Riley go, but respects her actions, slowly starts to withdrawal from her. At the sudden loss, Riley lets out an involuntary whine.

"Sorry, princess. As much as I would love to stay inside you, we should probably do round two somewhere a little more comfortable and a lot more private," Lucas states, softly kissing Riley and pulling up his pants.

"Who said anything about a second round?" Riley question with a raised eyebrow as she's pulling her skirt down and snatching her underwear off the ground.

"Riley, come on. We both know that this one time isn't enough," Lucas counters, pulling himself together.

"Speak for yourself. This was a fun, one-time thing," Riley retorts, redressed and ready to go.

"Bullshit," Lucas laughs. "You wanted this just as much as I did. And after being with each other for what now, the third time, you're still denying you don't want me?"

"Wanting you and wanting sex are two different things," Riley points out. "We're just two strangers who had a one night stand or maybe a little fling. We'll go our separate ways and by next week, you won't even remember my name."

"You make me sound like every other guy out there," Lucas snaps, glaring at Riley intensity.

"Well, aren't you?" Riley pushes back sharply. "I mean, we don't know one another and we just had sex. You're just looking for a good time. Not commitment. That sounds about right to me."

"No, I'm not. I don't think with my dick every time I see a nice looking woman. But your accusations and statement, you're just like every other girl," Lucas hisses, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Riley demands, her anger coming to the surface.

"You're just like every other girl who throws their damn feelings and emotions into the situation and turns it into something bigger than what it needs to be," Lucas shouts, his anger matching hers.

"That's a bunch of bull. My so called feeling and emotions are thrown into this because you think I'm easy. That'll I'll fall after you every time we're together," Riley tries to justify.

"Now, don't go putting words in my mouth. I never once said you were easy. But I can't lie and say that I'm not attracted to you. You're sexy, beautiful and intelligent. And, I wouldn't mind getting to know you better," Lucas suddenly admits.

"I, uh, first off, thank you. No one's ever called me beautiful before," Riley blushes, feeling happy and confused.

"No one?" Lucas repeats in disbelief.

"No," Riley answers, shaking her head.

"Well then, I'll just have to tell you again. You're beautiful. And they're all stupid and don't know what they're missing," Lucas announces, stepping closer to Riley and tenderly kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, Lucas. You're quite the gentleman," Riley exhales with a small smile as she wraps her arms around his waist. "And, I never meant to insinuate what I said."

"I know, Riley. Me neither and it's fine. But, I did mean what I said about wanting to get to know you. How much longer are you in town?" Lucas inquires.

"For three days," Riley replies, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay, perfect. Have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Lucas proposes with a grin.

"Um, can I get back to you?" Riley mumbles, needing to check with Eloise.

"Of course. You know where to find me," Lucas nods, leaning down to kiss Riley's temple and then slowly moves down to her lips and finally her neck.

The action causes Riley to let out a small moan and Lucas can't help but love that sound and wants to be the only one who gets that out of her.

"Mmm," Riley hums, getting lost in the pleasure.

Lucas nibbles on Riley's ear and then kisses her one last time before pulling back and winking, "Bye, Riley," as he turns away and pokes his head out the door.

After he sees that the coast is clear, Lucas makes his escape as Riley pulls herself together again and mutters, "Jackass," under her breath.

Taking a few deep breaths, Riley's composed and exiting the bathroom like nothing happened as she quickly making her way to the car.

On the drive back to the hotel, her thoughts are whirling around in her head and giving her a headache as she never expected this to happen. Not only does she have to deal with the business and her job; but now, she has to control her body and the throbbing need between her legs. Damn Lucas for making her feel this way.

Arriving back to the hotel and saying a quick thank you and goodbye to the driver, Riley stomps her way through the lobby and to the elevator, needing and wanting some time alone. But, luck wasn't on her side as when she opened her door she sees Eloise walking around and talking on the phone.

Giving Riley a quick wave, Eloise writes something down in her notebook and then hangs up with a smile on her face.

"So, how to go?" She asks curiously.

"It went really well. I'll be meeting with them again," Riley answers, throwing her purse and jacket on an empty chair.

"That's fantastic. You did great, Riley," Eloise cheers before her expression turns more serious. "Now, tell me about your walk of shame this morning."

Riley clenches her job, takes deep breath and then just let everything out.

"It was a mistake. I met a guy downstairs at the bar and we talked for hours. He was a gentleman and surprisingly pleasant. Then, we went up to his room and well, you can figure out the rest,"

"Oh, okay," Eloise blinks, not surprised, but also not sure how to respond. "Well, the only thing I can say is to be careful."

"I know. It's bad for the company," Riley sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Yes. Well, no. Not necessarily. But, I'm not talking about the company. I'm talking about you, Riley Matthews. I know doing this and working for your father isn't exactly what you had in mind. Trust me, I know. We've been sheltered and forced down a certain path. So, I understand what it means to do something fun and spontaneous. I've done it a time or two. Just, guard your heart because you never know who you can trust in a business like," Eloise offers with a friendly and honest smile. "And, call your father. He called about an hour ago."

"Okay. And Eloise, thank you," Riley smiles back, giving her a quick hug.

"Of course, Riley. I'm on your side," Eloise nods. "And, I'll let you talk to your father privately. I'll be back tonight.

"Sounds good," Riley settles, giving Eloise a wave as she gathers her files, bag and then exits the room.

Riley quickly changes into yoga pants and T-shirt before searching through her purse and pulling out her phone; which surprisingly has two missed calls from her parents, a text message from Maya and an email from Farkle.

Making a mental note to check those later, Riley calls her father back who answers immediately. "Riley! Where have you been?" He questions in a stern tone.

"Hello to you too dad," Riley huffs. "And, I was at a lunch meeting with Mr. Walsh and Mr. Wong."

"Lunch meeting?" Cory repeats. "So, the meeting went well then?"

"Yes, it went well. Mr. Wong will talk to Mr. Lennox about our plans and then schedule me to meet with them," Riley shares, trying to stay calm.

"Excellent. Good job, Riley," Cory applauds. "Call me when you get a meeting scheduled. I'll send you more of our proposal. And, don't get in trouble over there."

"I will and don't worry, dad. This is strictly a business trip," Riley lies, biting her lip and wanting to believe that.

"It is. And, good. I look forward to your call. Goodbye, dear," Cory finishes in a happier tone.

"Bye, dad. Tell mom I say hi and love you both," Riley adds as she hears him hum in agreement before the line goes dead.

Dropping her phone on the counter and rubbing her forehead, Riley lets out a string of curses; angry and miserable with her life right now. Of course she wants to be a good daughter. She's just never been an actual daughter to her parents. She's always been the next in line for the family business. But now that's she's on her own for once, she's going to do something for her. She just hopes it won't crash and burn in the end.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello and happy Thursday! Thank you all for the support and I'm sorry updates have been slow. School is getting busy and I'm writing when I can.**

 **lucayafrihart: Haha, right?! Thank you so much, I like Maya and Farkle in here too and don't worry…I'm also working on that too!**

 **Discursus: Thank you and oh, yes!**

 **KillEmWithKindness02: Aw, thank you so much and me too!**

 **violet1429: Thank you and I know right! He's keeping it real!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Eloise returns later that night with pizza, hot wings and beer as she and Riley get ready for another meeting.

"So, what's this meeting about?" Riley inquires, skimming through Eloise's notes and her stack of files.

"This will actually be your easiest meeting," Eloise smiles. "You're just meeting with Mr. Feldman, catching him up on our latest projects and showcasing future ones."

"That's it?" Riley questions with uncertainty and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much. Mr. Feldman's not one for details, but he likes to see his investments going to great causes and projects. Our father's made damn sure that we align ourselves with good, honest people. And Mr. Feldman is one of those people. He likes to see change and changing the world is what we do," Eloise expresses with such heart, Riley never doubt her.

"You're right. We do change the world and Mr. Feldman sounds wonderful. I look forward to meeting with him," Riley grins, taking a sip of her beer.

The two talk a little bit more about business and then move on to the more personal side of things, getting to know one another better.

"So, what's it like living in Los Angeles?" Riley wonders with wide, excited eyes. "I always hear so much about it."

"It's like any other city, except for the fact that there's a ton of celebrities everywhere," Eloise chuckles, stating the number one truth.

"That's pretty cool. Have you met any celebrities?" Riley pushes with a smirk.

"Not really. I've just seen a few in passing and it's okay, I guess. I mean, LA is always so busy because everyone comes here to see famous people. And, I'm sure it's the same in New York, right?" Eloise questions, assuming Riley deals with the same craziness.

"Um, I don't really know. I mean, of course we have celebrities, especially with Broadway and all that, but if I were to walk down the street in New York City, I wouldn't be able to spot anyone out," Riley replies with a hint of embarrassment.

"Oh, same here. I didn't grow up watching a whole lot of television or movies, so most times I'm in the dark when it comes to celebrity gossip," Eloise admits with a similar guilty smile.

"Me either. My friend Maya was the one who told me everything," Riley adds with a light chuckle, seeing even more strongly that she and Eloise will be friends, even when she returns home.

The conversation continues on with a fun girl talk when the sudden ringing of Riley's phone interrupts the two. Glancing at the screen and seeing an unrecognizable number flash across it, Riley then notices the time with more confusion. 'It's close to ten. Who would be calling at this hour?' she thinks to herself before answering cautiously.

"Hello?" she greets politely.

"Good evening, Ms. Matthews. It's Jordan Wong. We had lunch together this afternoon," Mr. Wong introduces himself again in a friendly tone.

"Mr. Wong," Riley cheers happily. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. I hope you are too and I'm sorry for calling so late," Mr. Wong apologizes.

"I'm glad and I am, thank you as well. Don't worry about it. What can I help you with?" Riley waves off, nervously awaiting his response.

"Mr. Lennox just emailed me his schedule and the only time he's available to meet is tomorrow night, right before his dinner party that you are also invited to. I know it's last minute I do apologize for the inconvenience, but I do hope you can make it," Mr. Wong explains calmly as Riley hears shuffling on the other end.

"Dinner party?" she questions, surprised by the invitation.

"Yes, a relatively small group this time. Just potential clients and old clients getting together, having a few drinks and a nice meal," Mr. Wong expresses.

"Okay," Riley agrees. "I'll be there. What time would you like me to arrive?"

"Well, the dinner party starts at seven. Mr. Lennox can meet you at five if that works for you," Mr. Wong offers.

"Five is fine. Thank you for the invitation and for the meeting. I'll see you tomorrow," Riley rconfirms, appreciative for both opportunities.

"Not a problem, Ms. Matthews. Like I said at lunch, you have potential. I'll see you tomorrow," Mr. Wong finishes as he hangs up.

Replacing her phone back on the table, Riley looks up to see Eloise smiling. "So, you got the meeting?"

"Yes, I got the meeting. And, an invitation to his dinner party," Riley shares with a shocked smile.

"Wow, Riley. Look at you girl. I thought the dinner party was the meeting, but now, it's even better. We have to get to work. I'll email your father and Mr. Minkus. You call him and we'll get everything together," Eloise grins as she jumps up to grab her purse and the IPad inside.

Riley knows it's late, but she calls her father anyways and leaves him a message about the meeting, knowing he'll be please. Next, the two go through Riley's suitcase and closet to find something fancy to wear, but come up empty handed as she didn't pack anything like that. She wasn't expecting an invitation out nor a 'fling' on the side. This was definitely bad planning on her part. In the end, Eloise gives Riley a list of shops and stores that she could visit after her meeting. Oh, what a lifesaver Eloise is.

After getting everything settled, it's after eleven-thirty and Eloise retreats back to her room, wishing Riley luck on tomorrow's agenda. Grateful, Riley thanks her for everything and then remembers Lucas' offer dinner tomorrow night. Quickly rushing to the phone on the nightstand, Riley follows the instructions on the notecard and dials his room number as it rings a twice before he hesitantly answers, "Um, hello?"

"Lucas?" Riley says softly, biting her lower lip.

"Yes?" He responds in a deep voice that makes her knees go weak.

"It's Riley," she says in a happier tone and easing awkwardness.

"Riley, hey," Lucas cheers, his voice changes as he's thrilled to hear from her.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I know it's late," Riley apologizes, feeling bad for possibly waking him.

"Don't worry about it, I'm still up. What can I do for you?" Lucas wonders, half excited, half nervous.

"I know I never gave you an answer for dinner tomorrow night, but I'm going to have to decline. I have a last minute work event I need to attend. I am sorry and thank you for the offer. It was very sweet of you," Riley explains, not realizing until now that she's actually a little sad about turning him down and not seeing him.

"Oh, okay. I understand," Lucas sighs. "Well, can we maybe meet the next night? I really want to see you before you leave, Riley."

"I would like that too," Riley surprisingly finds herself saying. "Can I get back to you tomorrow or the next day?" hoping he'd still agree.

"Of course. I'll talk to you then. And Riley, don't have too much fun tomorrow night," Lucas teases, but his seriousness was evident.

"I'll try not to," Riley promises, a smile gracing her lips. "Goodnight, Lucas."

"Good night, Riley," Lucas whispers gently as she feels small butterflies in her stomach.

OoOoOoOo

Sleep came easily that night and when Riley awoke the next morning, she was ready for the day. At eight-fifty, she was already seated in Mr. Feldman's office and right at nine, he enters with a friendly smile. The two exchange pleasantries and then get right into business as Riley enlightens him on how their work is thriving. Mr. Feldman is very pleased with the outcomes, asks a few follow up questions and within twenty minutes, Riley's outside and waiting for her driver.

Eloise was right. That will probably be the easiest meeting she will ever do and it truly helped that Mr. Feldman was so welcoming. He was like your grandfather and Riley definitely saw why her dad and Mr. Minkus sought him out.

She was now on her way to Stello's, a very high end dress stop that was first on Eloise's list. Once arriving at the sleek white building, Riley stands outside the shop for a moment and just stares in the window, getting a glimpse at the dresses that look way out of her price range. This was totally not her scene, but after a taking a deep breathes, she enters and is immediately met by a sales associate.

The woman, a very wealthy looking woman Riley notices, gives her a quick layout of the store and after a few minutes of light chitchat, the two separate and Riley takes off to the back section. Looking around at all the elaborate dresses, Riley doubts she'll find anything but in less than a half hour, she discovers a beautiful soft pink, high-low, lace dress and is in love.

The woman is next to Riley in seconds after she sees the dress in her hand and swiftly ushers her to a dressing room. As soon as Riley puts on the dress and stares at her reflection in the three folded mirror, she knows this is the one. It's not too flashy, but elegant enough for the dinner and to top it off, she feels glamorous and sexy.

Quickly changing back into her clothes, Riley makes her way to the register to pay as the woman smiles and compliments, "Wonderful choice, miss."

"Thank you. I think so too. I'm in love with the dress," Riley beams, feeling a new wave of confidence.

"I'm glad we could be of service to you. Your total is $876.52. Do you have an account with us already, miss?" the woman continues.

"Um, I'm not sure. This store was recommended to me by a friend of mine," Riley panics, because one, this dress is very expensive and two, someone won't be happy that she spent so much on it.

"Not a problem. I can look it up for you. What's the name of your friend," the woman asks, looking at Riley and then to the dress.

"Eloise Fitzgerald," Riley murmurs, realizing that she doesn't know much about this side of their business and 'special' contacts.

"Oh yes, Matthews and Minkus. Are you a business associate?" the woman probes, her gaze sizing Riley up.

Riley doesn't miss the subtle raised eyebrow and questioning stare but steadily replies with a curt nod, "You can say that. I'm actually Riley Matthews, daughter to Mr. Matthews."

"Oh, my apologizes, Ms. Matthews," the woman hurriedly expresses regret. "I'll wrap this up for you and just put it on your tab."

"Thank you," Riley settles, standing tall and happy that her name carries some weight.

OoOoOoOo

More than an hour later, Riley's back in her hotel room and getting equipped for her meeting as she sees that her father sent over the whole proposal, with a lot of extra side notes. Eloise returns about thirty minutes later and as a team, they work out everything Riley needs to know and what she should spotlight on.

Over the next hour, Riley's head is beginning to spin with all the information, etiquette and rules she's receiving. But by three, Eloise thinks Riley's prepared enough and lets her get ready for the night's event.

Riley showers, applies light makeup and gets dresses within an hour and when she exits the bedroom, Eloise gasps and a smile appears on her lips.

"Riley," she exhales and her hands go to her chest. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, Eloise. I feel beautiful in this dress," Riley confesses, looking at her heeled feet.

"You are so gorgeous, Riley. Never doubt that. Now, have fun, kick ass tonight and enjoy watching all the guys there drool over you," Eloise giggles, smiling like a fool and hugging Riley tightly.

Riley can't help but laugh along with Eloise as she's getting pushed out the door. She stumbles down the hall in her silver heels, no surprise there, but luckily makes it to her car without falling. The drive is fairly short and as she's walking inside, taking everything in, she puts her game face on, knowing there's work that needs to be achieved.

She knows she's early, but no more than five minutes later, she sees Mr. Wong walking out of one of the room and waving her in. The second Riley sees Mr. Lennox, she tenses as he looks at her with a stern stare, but once they start talking, she relaxes and actually enjoys talking with him about the company and business. They end up talking so long about M&M that some of the guests have already arrived and have gathered in the ballroom.

Abruptly finishing the conversation and telling Riley they'd be in contact very soon, Mr. Lennox shakes her hand and then excuses himself, needing to go do his hosting duties and welcome his guests. Mr. Wong gives Riley a pleased nod and follows Mr. Lennox out as Riley smiles and hangs back for a few minutes taking this whole thing in.

Not believing how lucky she's been on this trip, Riley exits the room and heads straight to the bar, needing and deserving a drink. Taking a sip of her cosmopolitan, she glances around the large room, watches all these important people in their designer suits and dresses and though she feels slightly out of place, after her meeting with Mr. Lennox, she knows she belongs here with the rest of them.

"Is this your first party?" Riley suddenly hears next to her as she jumps at the new voice.

"Um, yeah. You?" she questions, striking up a conversation with a nice looking gentleman.

"No, I've been around the block a time or two. But every time I'm at one of these 'parties', I feel like a small fish in a big pond," the stranger shares honestly. "Is that how you're feeling right now?"

"No, no," Riley quickly lies, not wanting to look nervous or uneasy at an event like this.

"Don't worry, Sugar. It's not noticeable. But like I said earlier, you and me, we're both feeling the same way. Just remember to breath, be confident and be ready to fight. Everyone wants the best, but only a select get it. Investors love the competition," the stranger warns with a soft, friendly smile.

"Thank you. I'll most certainly try. You're very kind, Mr.-," Riley pauses, realizing they didn't introduce themselves.

"Mr. Babineaux. But please, call me Zay. And, it's my pleasure," Zay introduces, extending a hand.

"It's nice to meet you Zay. I'm Riley. Riley Matthews," Riley copes with a big smile, shaking Zay's hand.

"It's an honor meeting you, Riley. Have fun tonight," Zay winks before turning around and rejoining the party.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and happy Thursday! Thank you all for your support and I apologize for the delay. Things have been really hectic. I'll my hardest to update on a more regular basis, but no promises.**

 **Roxy1971: Thank you so much and you'll just have to read to find out!**

 **lucayafrihart: Haha, thank you for reading this during your work! Right? Love Zay and oh my gosh, you're too sweet!**

 **rucas: No, you're not J**

 **violet1429: Hehe…you'll just have to keep on reading. And, don't you worry!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The small dinner party was actually a lot more fun than Riley anticipated. After making her rounds and introductions, she met some new investors, put a few faces to the names and got some new potential supporters. The atmosphere was relaxing, the food was incredible and every once in a while, she found herself back by her new friend, Zay. The two chatted, getting to know one another as they were the two youngest there and it made the night more enjoyable, having someone who understands you and the work you do.

"So, are you having fun, Riley?" Zay asks, taking a sip of his drink.

"I am. Everyone is so nice," she smiles with a hint of innocence.

"Yeah, most people are after a few drinks," Zay jokes. "But seriously, most are. You just always have to be prepared. Are you from around here?"

"Number one rule, right?" Riley affirms and lets out a little giggle as she shakes her head. "And oh, no. I live on the east coast. You?"

"Mid-south," Zay replies with an easy smile. "Do you usually come to social events like this?"

"Um, to be honest, I don't do many social events. My parents and their business partners do. But, me and their son are learning the ropes," Riley answers before straightening up and pursing her lips together, quickly realizing her slip of the tongue.

Zay notices the sudden change and understands Riley's new demeanor. Sharing information is a huge mistake in business like this. That's how you lose. People use your personal information to ruin you and your reputation. He's met many of those people along the way. Hell, even his boss is one of those cruel individuals. But him, he's never classify himself with them. He may have a big mouth that gets him in trouble more times than he likes to admit, but he's loyal.

And so, he swiftly makes Riley feel better by sharing, "Don't worry Riley. I won't say a word. And to be honest, I'm not usually the one who comes to these parties either. I'm more of the back-up or wingman to my best friend and business partner. He's the real eye candy and quiet the smoother talker. He's so personable and everyone likes him."

"Is that so?" Riley smirks, relaxing at the change of conversation.

"Oh, yeah," Zay nods. "If he were here tonight, you'd be swooning over him."

"Eh, maybe," Riley chuckles, trying to picture this mystery man and then finds herself becoming slightly interested. "So, where is your partner?"

"He had plans with someone else, probably a girl. But, something fell through. So now, he's prepping for a very important meeting tomorrow," Zay retorts candidly.

"I see. And what is it that you two do, Zay?" Riley inquires, her eyes shining brightly with curiosity.

"Our business focuses around farming, agriculture and local grown products. What about you, Riley?" Zay probes with a raised eyebrow.

"Education marketing and science," Riley answers with a content grin. "But your business sounds remarkable. It's wonderful to see people like you caring about our natural roots. The whole goodness of a product."

"Thank you, Riley. That means a lot and your business sounds incredible. Education is our most important tool. You'll definitely give a run for our money," Zay winks, feeling comfortable talking to Riley.

"I second that. I do wish you all the best," Riley acclaims with a real, heartfelt smile.

"Same to you, Riley. Same to you. And after talking with you, I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other in the future," Zay announces with such confidence and calmness, Riley is actually looking for to that.

"You may be right, Zay. Only time will tell," Riley beams as the two share a look and challenging smile.

OoOoOoOo

An hour or so later, the small group gets even smaller and Zay and Riley follow the crowd. After saying their goodbyes and Riley spending a few extra minutes with Mr. Lennox, Zay and Riley exit the building into the cool night air and share a quick hug goodbye.

"See you around, Sugar," Zay waves, walking over to a sleek black convertible.

"Bye, Zay," Riley grins, giving him a small waves as she gets into her car.

She's bouncing with excitement the whole ride home as maybe taking over the family business isn't such a bad thing.

Of course Eloise is waiting for Riley when she opens her door and when she sees the smile on Riley's face, she knows she did a great job.

"Have fun tonight?" Eloise giggles, watching Riley plop down right next to her.

"Yeah, I did. And Mr. Lennox will be in contact with me soon," Riley casually and proudly mentions.

"Oh my god. That's amazing, Riley. And to think you didn't even want to be here," Eloise teases.

"I know, I know," Riley sighs, rolling her eyes. "I still have a lot to learn, but I think it's going to be just fine."

"It will be. We all believe in you and Farkle," Eloise shares tenderly. "Now, get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Thanks, Elle. And, I wouldn't expect anything else," Riley nods, hugging Eloise before sauntering off to the bedroom.

OoOoOoOo

Riley awakes the next morning in a terrific mood and knows one way to make it better. Quickly skipping to the phone, she dials the familiar number and waits as it rings and rings and rings. She's about to hang up when the groggy voice answers," Hello?"

"Good morning, Lucas. I'm sorry for waking you," Riley apologizes, biting her fingernail.

"Not a problem, Riley. And yes, it's a good morning indeed. What's up?" Lucas wonders, waking up immediately and loving the sound of her cheerful voice.

"How'd you know it was me?" Riley questions, her cheeks turning bright red.

"I know your voice, Riley," Lucas states simply and honestly.

"Oh, okay," Riley mumbles, feeling surprised and giddy. "So, um, the reason I'm calling is because I was wondering if you're still free tonight for dinner."

"Dinner? Of course," Lucas instantly responds. "How about seven? We can meet down in the lobby. I know the perfect place," suggesting a comfortable option and feeing his heart beating out of his chest.

"Sounds perfect, thank you. I'll see you tonight," Riley beams, as she hangs up and continues on with her day with an extra bounce in her step.

OoOoOoOo

Right after Lucas hangs up with Riley, there's a heavy knock on his door that breaks his daze. Quickly pulling on some pants, Lucas makes his way to the door and opens it with a smile as Zay stomps inside.

"Good morning, Zay," Lucas smirks as he watches his best friend throws himself face down on the sofa and lets out a loud moan.

"Shut up. No talking," Zay snaps, turning himself over to his side, but not moving from the sofa.

"Either last night was really bad or, you had way too much fun. Which was it, bro?" Lucas questions, still smiling as he goes into the small kitchen and starts a pot of coffee.

"It would have been better if you were there, but it wasn't all that bad. And on the plus side, I met this really great and sweet girl that's going to give us a run for our money," Zay responds, slowly sitting up and comfortably leaning back into the sofa.

Lucas lets out a deep chuckle and it about to open his mouth when a voice inquires, "Who's going to give us a run for our money?"

The two heads immediately turn around at the familiar voice as Mr. Torres enters with eager eyes.

"I don't really remember her name. She works with education and something. I met her last night at the dinner," Zay shares, thinking back to the girl.

"How much did you drink last night?" Lucas probes with a smirk, knowing how Zay and alcohol work.

"Eh, some," Zay waves off, not giving Lucas the satisfaction that he knows him ways too well.

"Well then, boys. We have a lot of work ahead of us. Good luck today, Mr. Friar and good work last night Mr. Babineaux," Mr. Torres nods approvingly as he turns to exit the room.

Once the door closes, Zay scrambles to Lucas and blurts out, "Her name is Renee Mason. We have to keep Mr. Torres away from her and her company. She's a good person who doesn't deserve any of Mr. Torres' schemes or tricks."

"Are you sure that's her name, Zay?" Lucas pushes, seeing the seriousness in his eyes.

"No. I might've had a few too many drinks, but I'm like seventy-five perfect sure," Zay replies, closing his eyes and really trying to remember last night and the girl who he thinks of as a new friend.

"Okay, Zay. We'll do what we can to help her," Lucas promises him, giving his shoulder a comforting pat.

"Thanks, man," Zay nods gratefully as the two on to another topic.

They end up talking for little bit longer before Lucas needs to get ready for his meeting, desperately needing this deal to help his business.

OoOoOoOo

By one-thirty, Lucas was on his way back to the hotel, feeling renewed and invigorated. The meeting went perfectly, exactly how he wanted it go and with this new support, his business can only go up and make the difference he wanted.

When he got into his room, he instantly got to work on tonight as he got the last reservation for the night at the best restaurant in town and even though he only met Riley three days ago, she is someone that has affected him in indescribable ways. And, he only hopes he does the same to her. She is someone he could see himself with and it scared him, in more ways than one. But tonight isn't about the unforeseen future. No, it was about spending time together and wanting her to remember him, in every possible way before she goes back to fancy New York.

At six-forty five, Lucas was down in the lobby, pacing back and forth every few minutes until the gentle voice he's come to love brings him back to reality. Quickly spinning around, he is speechless and feels his jaw drop to the ground as in front of him is the most beautiful girl he's even seen. Riley, who is dressed in a simple, yet sexy back lace dress makes Lucas' mind immediately go to the dark side as he can only think of about wanting to ignore dinner and take her back upstairs to show her how incredible she is. But, he wouldn't. Not tonight. He is a gentleman after all and she deserves an unforgettable evening.

He sees her shift uncomfortably, probably by his silence and wonders how long he was zoned out. He kicks himself for making her feel this way and hurriedly apologizes, "I'm so sorry, Riley. I didn't mean to blank out. It's just that, you're absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you, Lucas," Riley blushes, feeling shy. "You look very handsome."

"Thanks," Lucas smiles. "Are you ready?" extending his hand to Riley.

"Yes," Riley grins excitedly as she takes his hand and he escorts her outside.

Lucas takes Riley to his rental car and on the forty minute drive, the two make small talk and start to get to know one another. The real side of them. She tells him about crazy New York and her best friends and he talks about Texas and his ranch. Everything seemed so simple when it was just the two of them.

When they arrive at the restaurant, valet greets them and the doorman opens the door for them when they approach. Riley takes in the place and as he eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow, this place is really extravagant, Lucas. You didn't have to go through all of this for me," she whispers as they wait for the host or hostess to return.

"Don't worry about any of that tonight, Riley. You deserve the best and I wanted you to have a good memory and night with me," Lucas beams, making Riley's heart melt as he just got a whole lot sweeter.

"You don't have to do too much for me to remember you, Lucas. You've been on my mind since we met and I don't see you leaving any time soon. You were the highlight on this trip," Riley murmurs, caressing Lucas' cheek before tenderly pecking his lips.

"It's the same for me, Riley. No girl has ever made me want them as much as I want you. Are you going to go home and tell your girlfriends about the handsome stud you met?" Lucas smirks, rubbing small circles on Riley's lower back.

"I feel special and, no. I think I'll keep you a secret for a while. Something only we know," Riley winks, leaning into Lucas and not ignoring how well they fit together.

"Your dirty little secret? I like it," Lucas mutters huskily, leaning down and placing a trail of kisses down Riley's neck. "And how about after dinner, I take you back to my room and we can do a few more dirty things?"

"I think that I may take you up on your offer. If you behave yourself tonight, that could be very, very possible," Riley smirks happily, her eyes twinkling as she and Lucas share a very passion kiss.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Thank you for your support!**

 **If you haven't checked it out already, I started a new story called "Changing Strokes" and would love any input!**

 **And I know these past few chapters have been missing the sexual encounters, but hopefully this one and the upcoming one makes up for it!**

 **violet1429: Oh, I know right?! And, it's only the beginning. True, true…**

 **Discursus: Oh, yes!**

 **Roxy1971: Thank you and me too!**

 **Guest: Will do!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dinner was magnificent. The food was beyond delicious and each bite was a taste of heaven. The atmosphere was quiet, intimate and classy. And, neither could complain about the company. Though she's not an expert on dating, the way Lucas was treating her and how incredible the date was going, this was a definite top five in her book. Tonight will be something she'll remember all her life.

Every so often during the meal, Riley would test Lucas' patience, willpower and push his buttons by slipping her foot out of her heel and rubbing it against his calf, sometimes under his pants, getting the skin to skin contact and a little further up to his thigh, but never too close to his family jewel.

The way he glared at her and tensed was enough proof that she was getting him riled up, no pun intended and right where she wanted him.

"Riley," Lucas warns through gritted teeth.

"Yes?" she replies sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him.

"You're playing dirty," he hisses, trapping Riley's foot between his knees, which may not have been the best choice as she starts to try and remove it.

"Whatever do you mean?" she fake questions, holding her hands to her chest.

"You know exactly what I mean. And if you don't stop right now, I'll have no other choice than to take you this second, on this table and in front of all this lovely people," Lucas threatens with a hint of mischief.

"Oh, really?" Riley challenges, raising an eyebrow and not stepping down.

"Possibly. I'm sure some will enjoy the show. I know I will," Lucas smirk, his eyes shining with a craving foe her.

"Yes. I'm sure you and the others will enjoy it. Just as much as you guys will enjoy spending the night in a jail cell for public disturbance, public lewdness and indecent exposure," Riley retorts, trying not to laugh.

"That's true. You are loud. But baby, it'd so be worth it. To have you screaming my name while you cum," Lucas murmurs, intertwining their fingers and pulling her closer.

Riley lets out a small moan, envisioning the scene before a deep chuckle breaks her thoughts. She slowly refocuses her eyes to see Lucas grinning at her, his eyes now a darker shade of green.

"Screw you," she grumbles, trying to pull her hand away from him.

"I'm sorry, babe. You're just so cute when you're thinking about us," Lucas apologizes, leaning over to give her a kiss. "And besides, you were right. You'll be screwing me later."

"Oh, no. You lost that privilege when you laughed at me," Riley starts firmly, now glaring at him. "I think I'll just go back to my room and have to pleasure myself."

"Seriously?" Lucas yells, catching the attention from the neighboring tables and then quickly wave an apology for his outburst as he's seething at the woman across from him.

"Yes, I'm very serious," Riley nods. "I told you needed to behave yourself tonight and obviously, you can't."

"Oh, ho ho," Lucas chuckles devilishly. "You want to play dirty, let's play princess. You started it, but I'm going to finish it. You pushed my buttons and now, you're going to pay for being a bad girl. I'll have you cum so many times tonight you'll be begging me to stop. But I won't stop because you know I'm a very, very demanding person."

"Promise?" Riley squeals out, her body humming with anticipation and her underwear starting to get wet.

"Oh, sweetheart. I more than promise. I'll deliver until the sun comes up," Lucas exhales huskily as their 'argument' went from anger to major turn on.

Lucas can't wait a second longer as he just throws a hundred on the table and grabs Riley's hand, pulling her through the restaurant and outside to where he pushes her against the wall and kisses her with all his need bottled inside him. They kiss for a few minutes until an awkward cough from behind them breaks their moment.

"Um, sorry, sir. I just need your number if you want us to get your car," the young valet says, looking at Lucas and then to the ground.

"Right, sorry," Lucas nods, keeping Riley close as he reaches into his pants pocket, pulls out his tag and hands it to the guy who walks away the second he gets it.

Minutes later, the black cat approaches the curb and the valet hurriedly rushes out, handing Lucas the keys as he gives hands him a tip. With a quick nod goodbye, Lucas helps Riley inside the car and then runs to driver and peels away with a screech.

"Lucas," Riley scolds, holding onto her seat as the car is zooming into traffic.

"Sorry," he mutters, gripping the steering and weaving in between cars.

Riley watches Lucas' features as he drives, the tenseness and eagerness beyond evident as his jaw is tight and his eyes are narrow. The normal forty minute drive took about twenty and after safely arriving at the hotel, Riley finally lets out her breath she didn't even know she was holding in as she was amazed they didn't get pulled over for Lucas' reckless driving.

Her side door is immediately opened and once the cool night's air hits her, she remembers the importance of tonight. Taking Lucas' hand, the two rush into the hotel and to the elevator as the anticipation is building and building. Tonight would be their last night together and you know they are going to make the most of it.

They kiss in the elevator, all the way down the hall to Lucas' room and once inside with the door locked, Lucas swiftly turns Riley around in his arms. Now, with her back against his chest, Lucas uses this opportunity to push all of Riley's hair to the side and plant soft kisses on the back of her neck and up to her ear as they walk towards the big window on the other side of the room. Riley, who's so dazed with passion, doesn't know what's happening. Nor does she really care. Lucas is making her feel wonderful and light as a feather and that's all that matters. Well, until the coldness of the glass snaps her back to reality.

"Lucas," Riley sighs, her body sandwiched between the window and his taut body as he's still kissing, licking and nipping at her neck.

"Yes," he draws out slowly, leaning back far enough to only unzip Riley's dress and expose her back.

"What are you doing and why am I pressed against the window?" Riley questions, looking behind her with raised eyebrows.

"Well the first one should be quite obvious. I'm getting you naked. And as for the second one, a little experiment a friend of mine told me about. Are you willing to test it out?" Lucas probes, moving his hands inside Riley's dress and starts playing with her breasts.

That one action earns a whimper and Riley can't help but agree, "Yeah, I'm willing," as Lucas immediately starts to pull the dress off her body while kissing her exposed skin.

With her dress now at her feet, being almost naked and pressed against a cold window is a little weird, kind of kinky, but exciting at the same time and Riley is surprised when she finds herself becoming even more aroused.

Lucas turns Riley's face towards him to give her soft, gentle kisses as he gets to work stripping her out of her black bra and matching thong and then quickly pulling his shirt off and only unzipping his pants and pushing them and his boxers down low enough to free his hard member.

Riley feels the hardness on her back and knows tonight is going to be nothing short of amazing. Biting her lower lip in excitement, Lucas quick slips on the condom and then thrusts inside her without warning as she lets out a loud scream and holds herself against the window for support. Each shove is met with a sound of pleasure as Lucas was hitting Riley in all the right places.

He presses into her more as one hand goes back to massage her breasts and the other goes down to rub her clit. The sensation from those two makes Riley shout out more and reach behind her to hold onto Lucas as she cums, her legs shaking from the most intense orgasm she's even had.

He walls flutter and hug Lucas' member as he grunts in response, not wanting to shoot his load so soon. Once Riley seems to come out of her haze, she spins around, jumps into Lucas' arms and kisses him. Their tongues battle for dominance, neither giving in and it's only when Riley grinds on Lucas' member that her lets his guard down for a second and a new wave of desire overcomes him, causing him to push her back against the window and take her again.

"Oh, god. Yes. Yes. Yes!" Riley chants, holding onto Lucas tightly. "I'm so close."

"I got you babe," Lucas replies with a grin, running a hand down Riley's back, giving her ass a gently squeeze and then moving to her clit and giving it some attention.

It doesn't take much for Riley to cum again and she cries in delight. Her tight grip lessens around Lucas' shoulder as she kisses his neck and hums in content.

"That was incredible," she smiles weakly, reaching up to give him a proper kiss. And a proper kiss did he deserve.

"Glad you enjoyed it. I told you I'd deliver," Lucas counters with a cocky smile.

"You did. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm nowhere near begging you to stop," Riley retorts, leaning back to look Lucas in the eyes.

"Not yet. But you will be. Very soon, baby. Trust me. So, how about you take the wheel for a while," Lucas suggests, his legs needing a break as he walks them to the small sofa and takes a seat with Riley on his lap.

"Sure, hon," Riley winks as she gets up to fully remote his pants and boxers. "Ride or suck?"

"Um, ride," Lucas smirks. "You know the saying, 'save a horse, ride a cowboy'."

Riley laughs as she gets back on top and eases herself down Lucas' big manhood.

"Mmm, you're so big," Riley exclaims, bouncing up and down on Lucas' cock and leaning back into to support herself on his knees.

"God, you're so tight and sexy," Lucas adds, leaning down and taking a nipple in his mouth.

Riley switches techniques from time to time. From bouncing at different speeds to grinding down and doing figure eights, each action earning a wave of pleasure. Once she knows she's getting close, she brings Lucas' hand back to her clit and starts bouncing as he rubs her fast and matches her thrusts. Her orgasm hits hard and she's putty in his hands as they seem to be perfectly matched for each other.

Riley's orgasms seem to be coming quicker and quicker each time and it's only when she's on her back with her legs thrown over Lucas' shoulder and being eaten out that she realizes how sensitive she is. It like, after every lick, flick and kiss Lucas gives her, she's about to come undone and now she regrets their previous conversation because she's going to have to eat her own words.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god," she pants trying to move away from Lucas.

"That was fast," Lucas chuckles and teasingly continues to lick and tongue fuck her slowly and lazily.

"Oh, bite me," Riley snaps as Lucas does just that and gives one bite to her clit, making her yell out and grip the back of the sofa.

"Do you want me to stop, sweetheart?" he questions with a smirk, knowing Riley's close to completion.

"No," she answers shakily as they challenge one another for a second or two.

"Okay," Lucas sings out as he goes back to his task.

Riley feels the burning coil in her stomach as Lucas is taking his sweet ass time and enjoying her suffering. Her breathing becomes uneven as she's about to cum for the fourth time tonight. She tightens her legs around Lucas' head and threads her fingers through his hair as her orgasm comes, making her eyes roll back for a second.

Lucas drinks in her juices and laps her, making sure to get every drop of her sweet nectar before placing a lovingly kiss and to her womanhood and moving up to hold her in his arms, allowing her ride out her lasted wave of intense pleasure. After a few minutes, Riley's eyes open and she feels so relaxed. Shifting a little bit to get more comfortable, she doesn't mistake Lucas' embrace or how happy she is. Right now, in this moment.

"Hey, welcome back," Lucas murmurs, kissing Riley's temple.

"Hi," Riley beams, moving in Lucas' arm to sit up. "I take back what I said earlier. You did deliver and very well might I add. Now, I'm not giving up just yet, but I'm really sensitive. So, how about before our little break, you get a reward? You definitely earned it."

"Really?" Lucas asks, moving so he can hover over Riley.

"Yes," Riley nods with a shy smile as Lucas takes her in his arms and lays her back down on her back.

He positions himself between her legs and feeling the throbbing need in his dick, Lucas pushes into Riley and lets the hunger and want take over. Riley's orgasm is right around the corner so she wraps her legs around Lucas' waist, bringing him closer to her and having him go deeper and he realizes he can't hold it and longer as he explodes into the condom and falls on top of her.

"Good god, woman," he mumbles into her neck. "No other woman has ever made me cum that fast."

"I'm not like other woman, remember?" Riley mocks, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Oh, I remember and thank god for that. I'm nowhere near down with you. How about we take a shower and get ready for round two?" Lucas smirks, pulling Riley up with him and carrying her bridal style into the bathroom as her laugher and willingness makes his heart beat faster.

* * *

 **And there you go folks. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello and happy Thursday! Thank you all so much for all your support and I'm SO SORRY this hasn't been updated in 2 months. I didn't mean for so much time to go by. Life and my others stories just seem to intertwine and as you can see, I'm really bad with time management. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. (Well, after the New Year)**

 **lucayafrihart: Yes indeed and haha…**

 **Roxy1971: Here it is!**

 **violet1429: Hehe, I liked it too. Flirty Riley is fun! Maybe and oh my gosh…yes, it is. I'm so sorry for that and thank you. I'll have to fix it…**

 **Discursus: You're welcome!**

 **Guest: I can maybe add that later.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much and hang tight!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After entering the bathroom, Lucas sets Riley down on the counter and goes to turn on the shower, allowing the water to heat. When he turns back around and sees her sitting there, her right leg crossed over her left and looking so sexy and innocent, he can't help himself from wanting her. They're a perfect match and even though their fun is ending soon, he's not letting her go just yet. He sends her a wink before going down on his knees and gently throwing her legs over his shoulders and opening her up to him.

"Oh, Riley. Call me selfish because I have to have you," Lucas sighs weakly and kissing her inner thighs.

"Take me, Lucas. I need you," Riley fully approvals as Lucas doesn't waste a second as licks up her slit and starts eating her out.

The sounds of the water running, Riley's moans and the steam filling the bathroom, Lucas quickly increases his techniques as he feels Riley's nail in his hair as he laps her juices up from her latest orgasm. Riley smiles contently and with all the steam around, they know the water's hot enough for them and they are taking full advantage of their time together.

Leisurely washing each other's body, the moment feels erotic. A different kind of sensual, but still gives them that intense pleasure. Surprisingly, the hot water lasts longer than they thought and they savored the moment. The two of them, together and in their own word.

Once the water starts to cool down, Lucas exits the shower first, wrapping a towel around his waist and then holding Riley's towel open for her as she walks into it and allows Lucas to wrap her up. The two share a sweet kiss, expressing their affection towards one another as their deep feeling are starting to come to the surface. Which is a risky emotion to feel.

Walking out of the bathroom hand in hand, Lucas leads Riley to the bed and brings her into his arms as he whispers, "I know we just met, but Riley, I'm going to miss you. So fucking much that it scares me. In these four short days, you've made me feel things I've never felt before."

"Oh, Lucas," Riley cries, placing her hands on his cheeks and kissing him tenderly. "I'm going to miss you terribly. You make me feel alive and special and that's something I'll carry with me forever," admitting that she feels like a new person.

"You'll always be special to me, Riley. Always." Lucas promises as he brings her into his lap and kisses her with a new sense of passion between them.

It's frightening on how on person can make you feel so much, so quickly.

The two make out for a few minutes until the desire is so strong and Lucas yanks the towel off of Riley's body and flips them around so he can ravish and adore her the way she deserves. The purrs, moans, whimpers and screams fill the room as the two can't deny the connection between them as nothing has felt more right than this moment.

OoOoOoOo

Their bodies crave one another's and the lust allows then to until the sun comes up. Just like Lucas promised. Riley breaths in Lucas' scent as her head lays in the crook of his neck and is entranced by the effect he has on her. With the sun rising behind her, she knows she has to go back to her room, but doesn't want to leave the coziness of the bed or Lucas' warmth.

Kissing his jaw and running a finger over his abs, Lucas starts to stir, but makes no other movement and Riley can't tell if he's really still sleeping or if he's just messing with her, knowing that as soon as he opens his eyes, she's going to leave him.

Shifting a little bit so she's sitting higher, Riley plants a kiss on Lucas' cheek and then moves so she's straddling his waist and waking up his 'little' friend that's ready to go in seconds.

"Babe," Lucas grunts out, holding Riley's hips still.

"Yes?" she questions with a sweet smile while batting her eyelashes.

"You know what," Lucas counters firmly, now staring at her with narrow eyes. "And if you don't stop, I'm going to take you right now."

"Promise?" Riley giggles, her eyes shining and making Lucas' heart beat faster.

Without thinking or answering, Lucas repositions Riley and is in her immediately. This new contact makes both moan in pleasure as going bareback is creating new sensations.

"Oh, god. Yes!" Riley squeals, gripping Lucas' shoulders as she bouncing up and down on his cock.

Lucas matches Riley's thrusts and when he knows she close, he pushes even faster into Riley, bringing her to her climax and then pulls out and releases on his stomach.

"You, Riley, are going to be the death of me," Lucas speaks in between breaths.

"That's what a woman loves to hear," Riley grins, pecking Lucas' lips before moving off him and cleaning off his stomach and then cuddling into his side.

Silence fills the room as the two enjoy this embrace before facing the music and knowing sooner or later, they're going to have to reenter the real world.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Riley whispers into Lucas' neck.

"Then we won't. We'll say, 'I'll see you later' instead," he remarks instantly.

"But will we see each other after today?" Riley mumbles, not wanting to be pessimistic but being realistic.

"Of course we will. After being with you, I can't let you this easily. We'll figure something out," Lucas assures her.

"Okay," Riley settles as she kisses Lucas, sealing their deal.

Before the kiss becomes more heated, the two are interrupted by Riley's phone ringing as she swiftly jumps out of bed, not bothering to cover up and searches for her purse that's somewhere in the big room. Lucas can't take his eyes off of Riley as she moving around the room and after she searches for a few minutes, the purse is found under the pile of clothing that sits in the center of the room.

Grabbing her phone, Riley jumps back into bed and listens to her message from Eloise. Nervously biting her lip and listening to Eloise's relatively calm voice explaining the agenda for the day, Riley makes a few mental notes and then looks over to Lucas and mouths, 'I'm sorry' that he rapidly waves off.

"Sorry about that. It was just my friend," Riley apologizes again.

"No worries. Is everything okay?" Lucas wonders with care.

"Yes, everything's fine. Thank you. She was just telling me about my day today," Riley shares, the last part coming out softer.

"Cool," Lucas nods and tries to smile, but feels his heart ache at the same time.

"Well, I guess I should start to get ready," Riley sighs unenthusiastically, looking down at her lap and then up at Lucas.

"Yeah, be too," Lucas mutters, catching Riley's stare and can't help himself as he brings her into a passionate and needy kiss that leaves her breathless.

"I'm, um, going to take a shower. Join me?" Riley proposes shyly.

"You know I will," Lucas smirks as Riley smiles back with relief. "Just, give me a minute, okay?"

"Okay," Riley beams, typing something into her phone and then gets up and makes her way into the bathroom.

The second the door closes, Lucas grabs Riley's phone before it locks and types a few quick things, getting everything he needs. Following Riley's path with a big smile on his face, Lucas feels better and knows that this will work. No matter what happens in their own lives.

After their frisky shower rendezvous, the two dress and start their day as with each movement brings them closer to parting. Once Riley is fully dressed and Lucas almost dressed, Riley walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist from behind and leans her head into his back.

"I don't want to go. I want one more day with you," she murmurs, surprised by her need to be with him.

"Just one more day?" Lucas questions, his voice low and deep.

"No," Riley confesses. "I want a whole bunch of days."

"That's more like it and I want that too," Lucas smiles over his shoulder.

"I really need to get going," Riley groans. "But we'll see each other later."

"We will. I promise. Can I see you off tonight?" Lucas wonders, his nerves working overtime.

"I would love nothing more than to see tonight, but I don't think that's a good idea. If we see one another, it'll hurt even more when I walk onto that plane," Riley exhales, trying not to cry.

"I understand. Well then, we have right now," Lucas utters as he pulls Riley around so she's in front of him and kisses her with everything he has.

He can feel Riley holding on to him tightly and when they pull apart, their eyes meet and share the same appreciation.

"Goodbye, Lucas," Riley breaths out, no louder than a whisper.

"Bye, Riley," Lucas copies as he kisses her forehead and finds the strength to let her go.

He watches her grab all her stuff and then walks her to the door as this is the most dreaded moment.

"Take care of yourself, please," Riley hums with such kindness it makes the departure even more difficult, showing that she really cares.

"Don't worry about me. But I will. As long as you do the same," Lucas presses with a small smile.

Riley feels her throat getting dry and tightening as all she can do is nod and lean up to kiss Lucas' cheek one last time before running down the hall and leaving him.

Once in the elevator and going down to her floor, Riley can't stop the few tears that run down her cheeks, but pulls herself together as when she enters her room and sees Eloise with a folder in her hand, she knows there's still work to be done.

OoOoOoOo

The day goes by in a blur as Riley can't really remember anything she did, but when the car pulls into the back of the airport and makes its way to the private jet, realization hits her and the fact that her time in LA is complete and that she's heading back home, brings a smile to her face. Even though it's only been a week, she's missed New York, her family, Farkle and Maya. But LA will always have a special place in her heart. Along with a green eyed handsome stranger.

"I'm going to miss you, Riley," Eloise grins as the two watch Riley's luggage get taken to the airplane.

"I'm going to miss you too, Elle. Thank you for everything you've done for me this week. You were a lifesaver and I couldn't have survived without you," Riley praises and shows her gratitude.

"You would've done just fine. You know more than you think. But, I was happy to help. It gave us the opportunity to become friends. And after your stellar performance this week, you're going to be amazing in M&M," Eloise compliments honestly.

"That means so much, Eloise. Thank you. And, you know you can call me anytime. That's what friends are for," Riley beams, hugging her friend tightly.

"You're welcome and it's the truth. You just need to start believing in yourself and your ability more. I'll definitely take you up on that. You really are an incredible friend and person. Have a safe trip back and let me know when you land," Eloise tells Riley once they pull apart.

"I'll try. I've learned that this business is more intricate than I thought. Thank you and I will. Hopefully it won't be too late. I mean, by the time I land it'll be after midnight," Riley responds, looking at her watch.

"It'll probably be closer to one, but its fine," Eloise chuckles.

"If you're sure. I'll text you," Riley suggests, not wanting to bother Eloise.

"Perfect. I'll talk to you soon," Eloise cheers, hugging Riley one last time before the flight attendant waves at them and signals Riley can board.

Sending a quick wave to Eloise from the stairs, Riley barely enters the plane when her phone starts ringing and she sees Maya's name flash across the screen.

"Peaches!" Riley exclaims happily.

"Riles, I've missed you. Are you on the plane yet?" Maya questions with eagerness.

"Yep. I just sat down," Riley laughs, pleased on hearing her best friend's voice.

"Awesome. I'll see you in a few hours," Maya shouts loudly.

"Yay," Riley screams. "And don't forget, I'm coming in on the south side."

"I got it. Bye, Honey," Maya concludes before hanging up.

Riley grins at her best friend's antics as she leans back in her seat and once she's comfortable, her phone rings again and she sees, 'Your Cowboy', flashing across the screen. Confusion fills her mind for a second and is then replaced by a huge smile as she answers, "Lucas?"

"Hey, Riley," his sultry voice comes through the other end.

"You're very clever, you know that?" Riley probes, feeling her heart swell with happiness.

"I've been told that once or twice," Lucas laughs, the deep sound comforting Riley. "I just wanted to keep our promise and stay in touch. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind one bit. Thank you for this. You really are a southern gentleman," Riley declares, the smile never leaving her face.

"You're welcome. I just wanted to wish you a safe flight and to hear your voice one last time," Lucas proclaims, expressing his feelings for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you. And just hearing your voice made me night. I'll text you when I land," Riley states biting her lower lip and hating that she's leaving him. Which is a scary feeling to feel.

"Glad to be of service and you're going to call me. I need to hear your voice, Riley. It's the one thing I need," Lucas says tenderly, wanting to hold on to Riley as long as possible.

"Just my voice?" Riley teases, the conversation sounding very familiar.

"No," Lucas counters, his tone dropping an octave and making Riley's stomach flutter. "I need all of you. But since I can't have it just yet, your sweet, sweet voice is what I'm going to get."

"Okay then. I'll talk to you soon," Riley finds herself giving in, feeling her cheeks heating up and chill go down her spine.

"I'll be waiting," Lucas beams as they hang up.

Like he told her earlier, she now understands that he'll also be the death of her and once she's back in New York, she's got quite a few things to take care of.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please, let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello and happy…**

 **violet1429: Aw, thank you. And we'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Siennese: Haha, thank you! And, thank you are for sweet words. I agree with you and yes, there will be a new side to them.**

 **rbk2009: Um…not really. But it will be coming. Remember, I'm also building a story that's not all around sex.**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you and I'm so happy you like it. Here you go!**

* * *

On the plane ride back to New York, Riley finally allows herself to relax as she leans back in her seat and closes her eyes. She thinks back to the week she just had and truly can't believe all she's encountered. From all the meetings and Eloise keeping her sane. And Lucas. Her messenger in disguise, making her see her fun side of life.

Everything worked out for the best as she's more focused than ever. She has a new drive. One that's not only professional, but personal. And, she's about to break out of her shell.

OoOoOoOo

She ends up falling asleep almost an hour into the flight and as her mind drifts off into dreamland, she pictures herself on beach beautiful beaches with the wind softly blowing. Walking hand in hand with someone in incredible Paris. And the last one, which surprises her the most she's sees herself in a house, a fairly nice size house with a huge yard and white picket fence and in just a second glance, she catches green eyes staring back at her with that stupid grin that makes her heart melt.

Almost immediately, her body jerks awake and she sees the flight attendant walking towards her in a rush.

"Are you okay, Miss. Matthews?" Carmen asks with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a weird dream. Are we almost home?" Riley wonders, staring out the window and changing the conversation.

"Actually, we are. We're about twenty miles out and arriving a few minutes earlier than scheduled," Carmen replies with a smile.

"Great, thank you," Riley smiles back. "Would it also be possible to get some water?"

"Of course. I'll be right back," Carmen nods as she quickly walks away.

She returns a minute later with a cold water bottle and then leaves Riley to her peace and quiet.

Riley takes a huge gulp of the cold liquid and tries to not think about the green eyed man who is three thousand miles, but somehow has a place in her heart. And she knows, it's going to be harder that she initially thought.

OoOoOoOo

Fifteen minutes later, Riley feels the plane starting to descend and she swiftly starts to clean up her table and pack away her folders. She feels the steady decline and is happy to be back home. It takes another ten minutes for the plane to land and when it touches the ground, Riley looks out the window as the plane's moving to the drop off area and sees her best friend waiting for her inside the garage.

She stands up and stretches her legs, but waits for the pilot before exiting as she gives him a hug and kiss to the cheek.

"Thank you so much for flying so late, Nicholas. I really appreciate it," she smiles fondly at the family friend.

"It's not a problem, Miss Matthews. Have a good and safe evening," Nicholas tips his hat to the young brunette as he unlatches the door and releases the steps.

"Thank you. And the same to you. I'll see you later," Riley concludes with a genuine smile and wave as she starts to walk down the stairs.

"Honey!" she hears Maya yell from way in front of her as she increases her speed.

The two start running towards one another as soon as Riley's feet are on the ground as if it's been months instead of a week that they haven't seen each other.

"Peaches!" Riley copies the second they embrace in a hug.

"I've missed you," Maya cries out dramatically.

"Maya, it was only like six days. You're going to have to get used to it," Riley chuckles, shaking her head at her best friend.

"I know, I know," Maya sighs sadly, but understands as she moves onto another subject. "So, how was LA? I want to hear all about it!"

"LA was good. Sunny, hot and busy. But I can see its appeal and I would go back," Riley answers with a small smile.

"Aw, Riles. That sounds awesome. We should totally go together, like a girl's trip, sometime after you get settle into the business. Which I heard you did a kick ass job in this week," Maya grins proudly.

"A girl's trip? Sounds amazing and I'm totally down for that. And who told you that?" Riley questions with raised eyebrows.

"Farkle, of course. Who else would talk about the business to me?" Maya bluntly points out sarcastically.

"Right. Of course," Riley mumbles. "Well thank you for that and thank you for picking me up. So, how about I treat you to a midnight snack?"

"It's a not a problem and you got yourself a deal," Maya agree as she grabs one of Riley's bag and turns around to head back to the car.

Riley lets out a huge sigh and a grin forms on her lips as she follows in Maya's direction.

The drive was back into town was a lot of fun. The two gossiped over the week and belted out their favorite songs on the radio. Riley also used this time to text Eloise and Lucas to let them know she arrived home safely.

Heading down the familiar street, Maya pulls into their favorite twenty-hour diner right outside the city with a look of longing and craving. When they step inside and are welcomed with the smell of oil and sweetness, they realize that they really missed this place. They head to their normal booth in back as the kitchen door opens and they hear the voice coming towards them. "Riley? Maya? Is that you, girls?"

"Hi, Dora. How are you?" Riley smiles at the older woman who is like their grandmother.

"Oh my, heavens. It's been too long since you two have been in here. Come on, give me a hug," she orders opening her arms to the two.

Once they all share hugs, Maya answers, "Yeah, it has been a while. Life just keeps on getting crazier and crazier."

"You're tell me! I'm seventy-two and still working my ass off," Dora states proudly, holding her head high.

"You don't look a day over fifty and we wouldn't expect it any other way. Your place is the best diner in the city. Even if you're technically outside the city limits. No one cooks as amazing as you," Riley smiles brightly, knowing exactly what Dora likes to hear.

"Oh, stop it," Dora blushes and waves off the compliment. "But thank you, dear. That's what keeps me going. And order anything you like, it's on the house."

"Of course and we couldn't do that," Maya declare as Riley nods in agreement.

"Yes, you can and you will. Don't argue with me," Dora speaks firmly and points her finger at the two in her grandmother way.

"Okay. Thank you very much, Dora," Riley replies, giving her a smile.

"No need to thank me. I'm just glad to see you two again. Do you girls want your regular?" Dora questions with a knowing smile.

"That would be great. You're the best, Dora," Maya answers quickly as her stomach starts to growl.

Dora and Riley laugh at the sound and then Dora turns around to walk away, allowing the two to start their much needed conversation.

"So, did you do anything fun in LA? Any hot guys?" Maya wonders wiggling her eyebrows as she watches a pink tint appear on her best friend's checks.

"That reminds me, I need to send a quick message to Eloise," Riley hurriedly announces, searching through her purse for her phone and needing a distraction.

"You already texted in the car. Who the heck is Eloise? And why are you dodging the question?" Maya lists off, her intense stare and wicked grin making Riley squirm.

"I, uh, um..." Riley stutters, trying to pull herself together.

"I'm waiting," Maya pushes impatiently after minutes of silence as Riley blushes even more.

"All right, fine," she sighs, knowing she has no way out of this. "No, I didn't do anything fun. It was mostly work, work, work. Eloise was my assistant for the week and now a friend of mine and yes, I did meet someone."

"Oh my gosh. And?" Maya presses on the edge of her seat.

"And what?" Riley wonders with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugh, do I have to do all the work?" Maya groans, exasperated.

"Yes," Riley pouts, standing her ground.

"Fine," Maya grunts and then slowly, her frown turns into a smirk. "Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes," Riley murmurs, looking down at her lap and not even bothering lying.

"Did you two exchange numbers? Or was it like a one night stand thing?" Maya adds with pecked interest.

"Kind of. He actually got my number from my phone and sneaked his in there. And it was more than a one night thing," Riley still blushes at the sweet gesture.

"And you really like him, huh?" Maya asks in a softer tone, shockingly happy for her best friend.

"I don't really know him, but there's something between us, like an instant attraction and spark that took me by surprise, My," Riley confesses, he nerves starting to come back to the surface.

"He must be special then," Maya smiles as she's glad to see Riley breaking out of her shell. Even if she's jumping into the deep end/

"I think he is," Riley agrees, feeling so many emotions right now.

"Then I wish you luck. I know you wanted to be young, stupid and crazy and after this conversation, I think you achieved it. Just, be careful, okay. You're jumping into new territory," Maya advises sincerely.

"Thank you. Peaches. And I will be cautious. I'm still Riley after all," Riley teases as the two share a laugh.

Minutes later, their food arrives and just the smell of it makes their mouths water. They say a quick thank you to Dora and then dive into their thick, juicy burgers, seasoned fries and chocolate milkshakes to top it all off. Not a single work is spoken, only hums in delight as they are in food heaven.

Riley and Maya both scarfed down their burgers and half their fries before feeling full to the max.

"Oh, I don't think I can move," Maya groans leaning back into the booth's cushioned back.

"Agreed. I could fall asleep right here," Riley utters, closing her eyes and leaning on her side.

"So, how was everything?" Dora asks, startling the girls and making them jump in their seats.

"Delicious. As always," Riley beams, seating back up like an adult.

"Good. That's what I love to hear. Are you girls all right to drive home?" Dora questions with concern, seeing them in their food coma.

"We'll be fine. Thanks, Dora. How much do we owe you?" Maya request, slowing siting up and joining the conversation.

"Nothing, sweetie. Like I told you earlier, it's on the house. Just don't forget to come back every once in a while," Dora laughs, hugging both girls and kissing their heads.

"Don't worry, Dora. We'll be back real soon," Maya promises, making the older lady giddy.

"You better," Dora winks happily. "You two be safe now."

"Yes ma'am. We will," Riley smiles, holding her purse in her lap.

Once Dora heads back into the kitchen, Riley pulls out her wallet, places a few twenties on the table and then they rush out of the diner with satisfied grins and full and happy stomachs.

The drive back to Riley's apartment was filled with light chatter as she started to feel the effects of jet lag and with fifteen minutes, Maya was pulling up in front of the familiar building.

"All right, honey. You're home now. Can you make it inside?" she asks gently, seeing as her friend can't even keep her eyes open.

"I'll be fine, Peaches. Can you bring my luggage back in a few days?" Riley yawns, grabbing her purse and slowly opening the door.

"No problem, Riles. Rest up. We'll talk in a few days. Sweet dreams and welcome home!" Maya waves as Riley slides out of the car.

''Thanks, My. You too and bye," Riley concludes as she gives Maya a tired smile before closing the door and slowly walking into her building.

Making her way to the last elevator on the right, she presses the 'P' button as it gradually lifts her to her penthouse.

Once inside her dark house, she stumbles to the stairs and makes her way to the second level and then heads to the end of the hall and quietly closes her door. Immediately dropping her purse on the dresser, kicking off her shoes and stripping out of some of her clothes, her finally reaches her bed and falls onto it with another thought in mind. She pulls the covers up to her chin and within minutes is out cold.

For a while she's in a dreamless slumber, until randomly, a scent grabs her attention. It's manly, woody and her body reacts to it in a needy hunger. She tosses and turns and then lets out a low, breathy moan as the familiar feeling of Lucas thrusting into her fills her with desire. The scene from his hotel window is what her mind goes to as it was rough, but incredibly sexy. His lean body against her back was strong and his touch was alluring and awakening her lost senses.

As he pounded into her, whether it was against the window, in the bed or the shower, he would tease her, make her beg for more then was like a beast, taking everything she had. Plus more. He was gentle, but caustic. Loving but demanding. And all in all, someone who could make her feel ten things at once. Her throbbing need down south had her subconscious working as she ran her hand down her stomach and to her clit as she started to rub it with a must to release. Continuing to rub her clit with her thumb, she added a finger into her dripping center with fast and sloppy friction and once she started to reach her peak, her back arched off the bed and her toes curled as she let out a long, content moan and released her juice, feeling her body go limp and relaxed.

Groggily waking up minutes later, she feels the all the wetness from her 'dream' on her legs, hands and sheets and realizes, that even when she's asleep and he's three thousand miles away, he still claims her body in a way no one else has. Damn him.

Now more awake and seeing the sun out, she changes out of clothes and into something more comfortable, strips the bed and falls back to sleep with a simple blanket from her closet covering her.

OoOoOoOo

For what feels like hours but really almost the whole day, Riley awakes up again, feeling more rested and glances at her phone to see it's after five. Deciding to finally face the world, she changes again, into something classier and heads downstairs to say hello to her parents', letting them know she returned safely. After the surprising welcome from both parents and a quick chat about the trip, she heads back to her room and into her bathroom, turning on the shower and starts to undress.

The sound of the water running makes her body suddenly tingle from the memories she brought back to mind. That was quite an experiment, but a experience well done. Once the water is the perfect temperature, she just stands under the spray for a few minutes, allowing her system some peace before shampooing her hair and washing her body. As she bends down to wash her legs, a thought comes to mind and she can't help but smirk as she's feeling quite adventurous and quite the vixen.

After drying off, she puts on her short white robe and walks into her room and to her closets full length mirror. Striking a few poses to get comfortable, she starts on the front of her, then the side and finally the back and when she's pleased with the final idea, she goes to grab her phone, so ready to begin the fun.

She takes a few practice shots and then opens the top of her robe so the top of her breasts are visible and spreads her legs so the bottom of the robe opens up close enough to almost reveal her center and snaps two sexy, provocative pictures, smirking but looking oh so innocent in both.

Satisfied with both, she selects the second one and deletes the first and then pulls up Lucas' name, adding the picture and writing, "You make me wet in my dreams too. Hope it won't be too long before you get to see all this again" finishing with a simple emoji blowing kiss.

Seconds later, her phone beep indicating a message as Lucas' name is right in the center of her screen. Nervously biting her lip, she opens the message and lets out a giggle as it reads, "You're lucky I was alone when I got this. You play dirty, Riles. The next time I see you, you won't know what's coming. Game on, baby."

"God, yes," Riley sighs in anticipation. "Bring it on."

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please let me know what think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. So, first off I'm a friend of Aznmissy04 and she's asked me to give you all a message.**

 **She apologizes for not being around and updating in months. She's been going through some personal matters and asked that I update this long awaited chapter and tell you that it may be a little while before she's back. She feels terrible for delaying, but she times.**

 **She also wants you guys to get to know her better so she wants you guys to send her questions either in the review section or PM.**

 **Thanks for being understanding.**

* * *

The days seem to all blend together. If there wasn't a business meeting, there were files that needed to be looked over, emails needing replies and every other aspect to keep the business growing and successful. Riley had finally come to understand and appreciate her father, Mr. Minkus and Farkle's hard work and dedication in creating a business with heart, importance, passion and love. Their line of books and endless support in the arts and education not only matters today, but will be better and stronger in the future. They're looking out for the younger generation. The next set of geniuses.

OoOoOoOo

It was a normal, bleak day. The sun was hiding behind clouds in the sky and the semi-darkness matched her mood at the moment. She was lonely, stressed and dare she say, horny. Ever since her few nights with Lucas months ago, she been craving sex. And him. At first she thought this sudden need was because she never felt anything close to the pleasure she felt those nights. But now, she pin-points it to that it wasn't just the action. It was the person.

Lucas was sweet, funny and allowed her to womanize her womanly traits and needs to create an even more amazing night. He was different from all the other guys she's dated and been with and right now, that's exactly what she needs.

She's just about finished the third proposal when her cell phone rings, breaking her thoughts and concentration.

"Hello?" she answers quickly, politely and professionally, not bothering to look at the screen.

"Riley?" the voice questions in a soft tone as that voice instantly snaps her back to reality.

"Lucas?" she murmurs as a smile graces her lips and she lets out a breath.

"Hello, Foxy Lady. I've missed you," he shares in a low, husky voice.

"I've missed you too," she replies, now realizing just how much her life has been stable. And boring. But, not that she'd ever admit it out loud. "How's work?"

"Work is work, my boss is a hard-ass, but I like what I do. What about you? Are you cooped up in your office on the fortieth floor?" he asks in a teasing tone.

"Haha. The building only has thirty floors, thank you very much. So, the joke's on you. And yes, I'm cooped up in my office, reviewing flies and emails," she confirms in a tired manner.

"Oh, you poor baby," Lucas playfully jokes as she can only envision his eyes twinkling with enjoyment. "I know something that can lighten the mood."

"Really?" Riley giggles, leaning back into her chair.

"Definitely," Lucas affirms. "What are you wearing right now?"

"Is this some weird, kinky sex thing?" Riley questions, not completely sure where this conversation is going.

"It could, if you wanted it to be. If not, just answer the question," Lucas states in a calm tone as his stomach tightens.

"Fine," Riley gives in, feeling a small ounce of excitement building inside her. "I have a royal blue dress on."

"Fitted or loose?" Lucas inquires, biting his cheek and holding in a moan.

"Fitted," Riley responds instantly and feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Mmm, I love you in tight, fitted clothing. They show off your perfect and sexy body," Lucas hums in approval. "And what about underneath, baby?"

Riley runs her thighs together, trying to ignore the sudden ache in her lower region as she mutters, "Uh, a blue lace bra and matching underwear."

"Regular underwear or those thong things?" Lucas wonders as he starts to readjust himself, the crouch area of his pants getting tighter.

"A thong," Riley whispers, getting a little embarrassed, but kind of liking this new fore play.

"A matching set, huh?" Lucas continues and lets a small whistle as he wishes they were together right now.

"Of course," Riley nods with a giggle as that sound does things to his body.

"God, babe. You're making me so hard. I can picture you in it and all I want to do is strip it all off of you," Lucas declares in a very masculine voice.

"Ah, I would like that very much," Riley immediately agrees, now craving this sexual passion and his body as she's in need a new pair of underwear.

"Soon, Riles. Very, very soon," Lucas promises and then hangs up, leaving Riley very wet and very turned on.

She glances at the silver and glass clock on the wall to her left and groans when she still has an hour to go. But at this point, she can't focus on anything but him and her needs. So, she decides on the next best thing. To work from home. Grabbing the rest of her files and few other folders, she shoves them all into her briefcase, speedily walks to the elevator and then practically jumps into her town car as she's desperate to get home.

When the car finally pulls in front of their building and Riley starts heading up to her family home, she realizes at times like this, it'd be better to have her own place. That's definitely a priority on her list. Right after she pleasures herself first. Curse Lucas for driving her absolutely crazy and sparking a deep intimacy need.

Thankful the apartment is empty when she opens the large wooden door, she heads straight to her bedroom and starts loosening articles of clothing along the way. Locking the door behind her after she enters she runs to her closet and grabs a small shoebox like box from the very back and pulls out her vibrator that will have to work for now.

Once completely naked and comfortable on her huge bed, she starts slow, calculating her arousal as her body stretches out long like a cat and then tenderly runs one of her hands down her body, between the valley of her breasts and down to her thigh before moving it to the side and running it up the side of her body.

Within minutes she's feeling the pleasure and starts massaging her breasts with a firmness that's turning her on and making her center dripping wet. It works for a little while as she's envisioning her hands are really Lucas', strong and big and just the thought brings her closer to her peak. She's building to her climax and starts rubbing her clit with urgency, adding the new sensation and once she's right at the edge, she grabs her vibrator, setting it at the middle speed mode and pushes it into her core as her back immediately arches off the bed.

With no one being home, she lets out a long, loud and throaty moan as can picture Lucas on top of her, the vibrator taking the place of his long, hard dick thrusting into her and bringing her into indescribable heights as she's moving the vibrator at a fast pace. She calls out Lucas' name over and over again and loves the scene she's setting up in her mind as she cums hard, screaming a high pitch praise as she releases.

She lays limp for a minute or two, trying to catch her breath as one, that was a crazy but amazing experience, and two, she desperately needs him, his body and everything else soon. Real soon. Quickly showering and getting back into work mode, she finishes the files she brought home just as she hears the front door open and voices carrying throughout the house. Taking a deep sigh and breath, she takes a fast glance in her mirror in her closet door, checking her appearance before leaving her haven to greet her family.

"Riley, are you home?" she hears her father's deep voice questioning as she's walking down the hall.

"Yes, I'm right here," she announces, rounding the corner to see her father wearing a slightly concerned, slightly unpleased expression.

"Why are you home so early? Marla said you left unannounced when I called an hour ago," he inquires with raised eyebrows and arms crossed.

"I felt a headache coming so I decided to grab a few files, come home to take a hot shower and relax and work from the quiet comfort of my home. Which also brings me to this. I've had a great life because of you and mother and all the hard work you accomplished. You two were loving and very successful and to this day are still the most dedicated people I know. And now that I'm taking over my part of the business, I feel like I need to spread my wings and learn to depend on myself," Riley shares rapidly, wanting to get everything out before taking a second to catch her breath.

Heavy silence fills the room for a minute or two until a small smile forms on her father's face. "That's my girl," Cory grins happily. "There's already a place for you."

"Re-re-really?" Riley stammers out, completely caught off guard.

"Yes, really. Your mother and I, along with the Minkus' set aside apartments for you and Farkle for when the time was right. We know that this business is a major part of your life and not exactly what you had in mind when you were thinking of future careers, but we wanted you two to move at your own pace. It's only when you're comfortable with yourself that you can give fully to others. Once you find your pace, Riley, the company and everything we built together will be yours to explore and change."

"Thank you, father. That means a lot and I won't disappoint you," Riley murmurs, walking over to hug her father.

The two share a brief embrace as her father smiles and adds, "I know you won't. When your mother returns home, we'll show you your apartment and within a few days have you moved in."

"I can't wait," Riley beams, feeling a surge of happiness and excitement as her life is still continuing to change.

OoOoOoOo

True to her father's word, that night, the trio took the town-car and drove twenty-five minutes out to a rather sleek and fancy building. Her apartment was actually a penthouse with almost everything paid for. She however, would need to keep paying for utilities, food and other personal expenses. But she didn't mind that. Not one bit. This was her new home and she was going to live how she's always wanted. Without schedules and without pressure.

She was far enough to be independent and on her own, but close enough to her work, family and Farkle incase an emergency suddenly occurred. And within a week, she all settled in and handed the keys, her keys. It felt good to have this control.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next handful of days, Maya would come over after work and help Riley decorate the house, making it homier and so 'Riley Matthews'. And with the quick progress, the only thing she could think about now was bringing Lucas to her place for a very enjoyable evening. Or weekend if they got that lucky.

They still talked often, almost three times a week and after every conversation she was left hot and bothered. Craving him even more than she thought possible. And just when they made tentative plans, she had to cancel last minute because of work. But she promised she'd call him the second she got back. Which was five long days later.

"I'm really sorry for having to cancel our plans last week," she mumbles into her cell phone as she's laying on her sofa.

"Don't apologize, Riles. Work is important. But now that you're back, let's start planning again. I have to see you," Lucas mentions in an eager tone.

"Same here. I have to see you, Lucas. It's been too long. And I'm free for the next month. What works for you?" Riley replies with enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm in the middle of a project right now, but hopefully, if everything goes according to plan, I'll be finished in a few days. I can be in New York by next week," Lucas suggests in a happy tone and this matter is urgent.

"Next week is perfect. We can work out the details later. Right now, I just want to talk. Tell me about Texas. Your job. Anything," Riley begins to list off, savoring these small moments with this guy who has already found a place in her heart. Which is a scary thought to fathom.

OoOoOoOo

The days seem to go by slowly in Riley's mind and everyone seems to notice her impatience. Her father thinks it's her womanly hormones. Farkle thinks it's the stress of everything happening right now. From her new position to moving out to her own place. And Maya thinks she's working too much and too hard. She's concerned about her best friend and is going to do something about it.

Without any planning in advance, Maya heads straight to M&M early the next morning in hopes of stealing her friend for an hour or two so they can discuss future plans. After getting clearance from the front desk, she takes the last elevator to the thirtieth floor and casually strolls through the glass doors.

"Good morning Ms. Hart. Coffee?" Marla greets happily and with a big smile.

"Coffee would be great. Thank you, Marla. Is she in?" Maya replies with a grin and then pauses in front of the large wooden door.

"She is. Just knock before entering as she may be on a conference call," Marla announces as she gets up from her desk to go get the coffee.

Maya does what is advised and gently knocks on the door before peeking her head inside.

"Hi, honey," she cheers gleefully when she sees Riley hunched over her desk and reading a file.

"Peaches! Good morning. Is everything okay?" Riley questions with a small smile and some concern.

"Everything's fine, Riles. Why you ask?" Maya wonders with a raised eyebrow as Marla comes in quickly to deliver Maya's coffee.

Maya thanks Marla and then refocuses on Riley who responds seriously, "Because you're here before noon. So whatever's going on must be important."

"It's not all that important. It's just that, you and I are in a desperate need for a girl's day. We haven't had a lot of time to just hang out recently," Maya explains in a soft tone that makes Riley's expression turn somber.

"I know and I'm sorry. I never meant to push you aside or be totally consumed by this business. I really need to work on balancing my personal and professional life. And for that, I'll make this up to you. What do you have in mind?" Riley wonders with a smile.

"This weekend, you and I are going to the spa and then for an all-out extravagant shopping spree. And after that, who knows," Maya shares with a certain sparkle in her eyes.

"This weekend?" Riley mumbles, biting her lower lip and feeling her heart sink.

"Yeah, this weekend. That's not a problem is it?" Maya pushes, staring Riley right in the eyes.

"No, no. It should be fine," Riley stutters out, already trying to formulate a plan to work everything out. "I'll go get my schedule from Marla right now to check. Can I get you anything while I'm up?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks," Maya answers as Riley gives a quick nod before rushing out of her office.

Maya watches her best friends back disappear, takes a sip of her coffee as she's thinking about a handful of things and then gets up to look out Riley's huge window. She looks at the sky, the sun slowly making its way out from behind the clouds and the small ant like people below. Riley definitely has a different life from her and wonders what it's really like? To live with all the fancy and classy things most people only dream of.

She deep in thought when the sudden vibrating noise scares the shit out of her. Quickly glancing around for the source of the interruption, she spots Riley's phone lighting up under a pile of papers with the name, "Your Cowboy", flashing across the screen.

Curiosity gets the best of her as she decides to answer. "Hello?"

"Um, hello. Is Riley there?" the deep voice questions politely.

"What makes you think I'm not Riley?" Maya retorts back, trying her harder to improvise and keep this guy on the line.

"Because I know Riley's voice," the voice responds simply.

'Oh, okay. Well played," Maya grins to herself before giving in a having a proper conversation with the stranger. "Okay, you got. I'm a friend of Riley's and she just stepped out for a second. May I take a message?"

"Oh, um, sure. Thank you. Can you tell her to give Lucas a call back after work?" the gentleman now known as Lucas shares with Maya.

"Lucas? Alright I'll-," Maya begins before getting cut off by a loud pitch voice.

"Lucas?" Riley asks in a panic as she practically runs over to Maya and snatches her phone out of her friend's hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! First off, I want to thank you all some much for your continuous support and patience. It's been a while since I last updated this so I don't know how many people are still interested in this, but I continue this, even if it's months at a time.**

 **Also, for those who don't know, I started another story. Yes, I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help myself. If you wanted to check it out, it's called Hard Hits.**

 **Thanks again, I love you all!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **violet1429: Thank you so much for your kind words. They meant a lot. And yes, they totally have that connection. It's about time our girl got to live her life and omg, that would have been awesome! Haha, sorry. But who knows what the future holds…**

 **Siennese: Yes and double yes! Me too, they need it. Haha, true, but that's Maya for you. We'll have to wait and see on both and no, she can't. Thanks so much!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much and here you go!**

 **teetee575: Here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lucas, hi!" Riley smiles as she catches her breath and then quickly walks away from Maya who's grinning like the Cheshire cat. "I'm sorry about my friend. She can be quite nosy."

"Hi, Riley. And don't worry about it. We all have a friend like that. Your friend is just curious. She seems nice and I'm sure she's only looking out for you and your best interest," Lucas chuckles as he can envision Riley's cheeks turning pink from embarrassment.

"Yes, I guess you are right. And I'm happy you called," Riley responds in a friendly, but professional manner as she's trying to distract Maya from thinking the wrong idea. Though she's totally lying and probably too late.

"I know you are," Lucas retorts in a cocky tone, baiting her to get a reaction.

"Yes, well, I need a little more time on that paperwork. I know we wanted it finished by this weekend, but something came up. Can we extend it to the week after?" Riley explains the best way possible without sharing other information and feeling bad for having to put off Lucas another week. She misses him and was really looking forward to this time together.

"Next week? Sorry Riles, but I'm busy and will be traveling. And on top of that, I already scheduled my flight," he sighs, feeling like the world is working against them.

Silence takes over the conversation and a certain amount of awkwardness looms in the air. Riley's trying to find a balance between the two people she truly cares about and Lucas is praying that they can find some common ground and compromise.

"Well, we seem to be at a standstill. I'll try to rearrange a few things and call you back tonight. I'm sorry things got a little tangled," Riley finally utters and apologizes as it really shouldn't be this hard for them to get together.

"No apologies necessary, Riley. We both knew that life and our jobs would get in the way of our personal relationships. I just really hoped this could have worked out. I miss you," Lucas murmurs tenderly as it tugs at her heart.

"Same here," Riley quickly agrees. "We'll talk soon."

"I'll be waiting," Lucas finishes as she can hear him sigh before the line goes dead.

She lets out a long sigh as well, forgetting Maya is in her office and then screams when Maya inquires, "Are you okay, Riles?"

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine," Riley mumbles, trying to stay calm.

"I'm sorry for answering your phone," Maya continues with a guilty smile.

"It's fine. I'm not mad," Riley waves off as that's the least of her worries right now.

"No, it's not fine. It's an invasion of privacy and I was being way too nosy. We aren't teenagers anymore and I have to respect you," Maya apologizes as she notices the distressed look on her best friend's face.

"Thank you for that, Peaches," Riley smiles and starts to feel a little better.

"Anytime, Honey," Maya grins and then finds the courage to ask what's been in her mind since the call. "Is Lucas really someone you work with? Or is he the guy you met on your trip?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Riley grumbles as her plan now is quickly falling apart.

"Possibly. I mean, his name in your phone is very um, personal. But it could be a code name or nickname. And on top of it all, were you hiding him from everyone?" Maya wonders curiously.

"He put that name in my phone, not me. But it means something to us. And I'm a way, yes. I was keeping him a secret because what we have is new and we're testing the waters. It's nothing too serious right now. We've only known each other a few months and we live in different states," Riley answer and feels a small weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Honey, I'm not one to give advice since my love life is nonexistent at the moment, but if you really like this Lucas guy, go for it. He seems nice and seems like a good fit for you. Just be careful," Maya advises as she walks over to give her friend a hug.

"I will. I think me being careful is what makes me second guess myself. But he's a good guy, My. I know it. And I've seen it," Riley retorts with a small smile.

"Okay then. I hope to meet this lucky guy when the time is right. Now, about that fake conversation...you two made plans this weekend?" Maya shifts the conversation to more important things.

"We did. He's coming to be visit me," Riley answers honestly.

"He's coming to you? Now that's a keeper right there. And why didn't you say anything to me? I wouldn't have minded if we had to reschedule. Well, I wouldn't have minded too much. But then if you told me, you'd have to tell me the whole truth, huh?" Maya presses with a smirk.

"Pretty much," Riley laughs. "I just got so confused on what to do."

"I understand, Riles. All I need is some honesty, okay?" Maya grins, happy to see her best friend thinking about her future outside the family business.

"Okay," Riley nods, feeling better about this situation.

"You want to see Lucas, right," Maya questions simply.

"Yeah, I do. But I also know you and I are in a desperate need for a girls outing," Riley points out.

"You are right about that. I need time to relax with my friend, drink our worries away and have a fun day. But I also know this is important too so I'll compromise because I am a good friend. I'll get you on Saturday during the day. We'll hit the spa, grab lunch and probably do some shopping. And then Lucas gets you that night, Sunday and whatever days you can fit him in," Maya offers without complaints.

"Really, My?" Riley gasps in shock as this is why they're best friends.

"Really, honey. Have fun with your cowboy. But not too much fun and enjoy this time together. You and I can always go out next weekend or whenever you're free. And tell that Huckleberry he better appreciate this and treat you right," Maya waves off Riley's sentiments as she knows her friend is close to crying and also warns because she deserves the best.

"Yes! You and I will definitely hang out next weekend and do whatever you want to do. You are the bestest best friend and I love you. And I'll casually mention your sacrifice since he already kind of knows of you," Riley beams as she walks over and embraces Maya in a tight hug.

"Good," Maya nods firmly but also smiles, pleased with the outcome. "If he's around long enough, he going to need to pass my test so might as well warn him now.

" _If_ we make it that far, he's all yours. Just don't scare him too much," Riley reminds, knowing her friend could go overboard sometimes.

"No promises, Riles. But don't worry, I have some time to work it all out," Maya laughs as literally anything can happen with one of her plans.

OoOoOoOo

Later that night, Riley calls Lucas to let him know the good news. He's surprised, but pleased and feels only slightly guilty that Riley had to change her plans. But after she explains everything and assures him over and over again that it was fine, his mind instantly goes to all the last minute plans he'll have to make and how happy he is to finally see her again and to have her in his arms.

This was a new feeling for the both of them, but he knew it was meant to be. It felt right and he was falling for her in ways he never imagined.

OoOoOoOo

The next few days fly by and before they know it, Riley is at the airport eagerly awaiting Lucas to arrive. It feels different, the two of them meeting outside of work and finally being able to have a more personal relationship. Yes, they've had sex and connected on that personal level, but she wants to know more about him. About his life in Texas, his hobbies and any other details he's willing to share. If they are going to make this work, they will have to backtrack a little bit and start from the beginning. Which, she was okay with doing if it meant opening up to honesty.

After watching groups of people exiting with their luggage's, a glimpse of sandy blond hair catches her attention as her stomach is doing flip-flops and her heart is rapidly beating with nervousness and excitement. She sees both his hands are full with his luggage and briefcase, but then it's like he can sense her as he immediately spots her in the crowd.

She gives him a quick, awkward wave, but her smile is happy and welcoming. It's the perfect greeting in his mind and it takes him mere seconds to reach her. Not caring about his stuff, he's drops everything at his sides and swoops her up in his arms. She let out a girlish squeal, before his lips are on her and it's like a drug. Both are craving each other and have missed this. This connection and each other's taste of a fruity blend and coffee and male. They don't care that they are probably blocking traffic as their tongues battle for dominance and it's only when someone whistles and cheers that they break apart.

"Hi," she giggles and smiles down at him.

"Hi," he murmurs back, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I think we should head out now before we cause a bigger scene. We can finish this at my place," Riley suggests as she tries to free herself from Lucas' grip.

"I think that's a great idea," Lucas instantly agrees, giving Riley one last kiss before putting on her feet back on the ground and quickly picking up his luggage.

Within two minutes flat they're in Riley's car as Lucas practically drags her to it and then on the road. They make small talk, Riley asking Lucas about his flight and Lucas asking her about the city as they drive by so many things.

"So, do you ever get used to the traffic and noise?" he asks once they pull into her parking garage as all he can still hear are the blaring sounds of car horns.

"Of course we do," Riley laughs as it makes his heart beat faster. "It's like our own personal noise machine. But it also helps that I grew up surrounded by it and at some point you learn to ignore it. Is Texas always quiet?"

"No," Lucas smiles as he can hear the teasing in her voice. "Texas definitely is not quiet. We have a different type of noise as the animals can be such a riot. Add in all the yardwork and your ears will be ringing for a while."

"I bet. But see, every city has its flaws," Riley points out as they exit the car.

"Flaws indeed. But like you said, its home too. And speaking of homes, let's check out your new place and maybe have a little bit of fun," Lucas smirks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Riley bites her lower lip and lets out a sigh as she replies, "That sounds amazing, but there's something I'd actually like to talk to you about."

Lucas stops dead in his tracks, studies Riley's face and tries to focus on her expression rather than her words. "Oh, okay. Is everything all right?" he questions gently.

"Yes, everything is perfect now that you're here. And that's part of what I wanted to discuss," Riley continues, a small smile taking over her seductive allure.

"I couldn't agree more. I'm so glad we were finally able to get together. And as long as it's not bad, we can talk first and party later," Lucas grins, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You, mister, have a one track mind," Riley laughs as they enter the building and walk to the furthest sets of elevators that lead up to the penthouse as Riley swipes her card to her level.

"When it comes to you, always," Lucas bluntly retorts as he gives her ass a quick little slap that earns a shriek.

The ride up to the penthouse is fairly short and once the doors open to Riley's spacious living room, Lucas grapples, "This is your place?"

"It is," Riley nervously answers as she watches Lucas scan the room from left to right.

"Are you rich or something?" Lucas inquires, feeling out of place.

"My family is. My parents created a company that is doing really. I've never blatantly asked for money nor was I spoiled. I've earned my own way. And this, this is what I wanted to talk to you about," Riley states calmly, taking Lucas' hand in hers and walking them over to the long sofa by the window.

"You wanted to talk about your family and money?" Lucas probes, his tone becoming dark.

"No, I wanted for us to get to know each other better. I want to share who I am with you. Granted that that does include my family, but I want us to form a deeper bond that doesn't revolve around sex," Riley snaps. "And I would appreciate it if you lost the attitude. I'm not trying to flaunt my lifestyle at you."

Lucas instantly hears the hurt in her voice, sees the quick flash of sadness in her eyes and feels like the biggest jerk on the planet. He never meant to react this way. Of course he doesn't see Riley in the way she describes, but somehow seeing New York, her huge penthouse and this life made him second guess a lot.

"I'm so sorry, Riley. I never meant it like that. It's just, this all takes me by surprise. Being from Austin, Texas and growing up on a farm is definitely different from the Big Apple. I know you earned your own way. I know your character and it's damn amazing. You're a remarkable woman and I regret my words immensely. Can you please forgive me and can we start over the right way," he apologizes, needing and wanting to correct his mistake because as scary as it is, he cares for her. More than he's cared about anyone.

"Thank you for the sweet words and believe it or not, but I do understand. My whole life people have been judging me by my family name. I have had opportunities either handed to me or I've had to work my ass off to prove to others that I'm competent in my work. And when I met you, that was me on my first solo account. I desperately wanted to prove my position in the company, but along the way I also wanted and needed to spread my wings. Find my own groove. And when I finally decided to let loose, I fell into bed with you. And I'll admit, it was one of the best decisions I've ever made," Riley confesses, opening the door for the two of them.

"I'm honored to be the lucky guy and believe me when I say I'm glad I met you that night in the bar. You're something special, Riley and I really would like to get to know you better. The real, unseen Riley. And you and I are the same. We both want to prove ourselves and be the best on our own merits. It's hard in this line of work, but totally worth it in the end. I know you're going to be incredible in whatever you do," Lucas praises as this is exactly what Riley wanted. True, honest and raw conversation.

"Thank you, Lucas, that means a lot. I appreciate the honesty and I like you. Having conversations like this feels like we can be a real couple," Riley smiles and then notices the blank expression on Lucas' face. "Sorry. Too much?"

"No. No, it's perfect," Lucas automatically announces. "I feel that way too and Riley, I like you too. I like you a lot and it's scary. My feelings for you are the strongest they've ever been for someone."

"Really?" Riley questions in shock and feels a warming sensation throughout her body.

"Really. I want to take this next step with you," Lucas admits with soft smile.

"You're amazing," Riley murmurs with glee as she moves closer to Lucas and gives him a passionate kiss that fills their bodies with desire. "Come on."

"Am I getting a special tour of your house?" Lucas jokes as Riley's pulling him along up the stairs.

"The tour will be later. Right now, you'll only be seeing one special room. My bedroom," Riley says in a flirting tone as her eyes twinkle with sexuality.

"I love the way you think," Lucas approves, his voice dropping to the low, husky tone that would make any woman's panties drop and reaches around Riley's neck, tangling his fingers in her hair to pull her close again.

The kiss is hot, needy and oh so perfect that they can't keep their hands and mouths off each other. Lucas moves his hand that on Riley's waist further down and grabs one round mound of her perfect ass while the hand that's in her hair gives one last tug before slowly moving down her spine. And Riley's hands that are gently laying on Lucas' shoulders, slowly, almost tantalizing slow, moves to the front his body as her small hands run over his pecks and stops on his delicious eight pack.

"God, Lucas, your body is so damn sexy," Riley purrs in pleasure as she starts pulling his out of his pants.

"Mine? No, your body is sexy. Your ass is amazing, my personal favorite. And I can't wait to feast on your perky breasts," Lucas groans as he quickly start to undress her.

Within seconds clothing is flying in all different directions as the couple just pauses down the hallway from her bedroom. With Lucas in his navy boxer briefs and definitely sporting an erection that's long and thick and Riley in a pale pink matching lingerie set, nothing else matters except pleasuring each other until they are both screaming with ecstasy and forgetting their own names.

Riley starts to reach for Lucas, but he's faster and suddenly drops to his knees to feast on her. Closing her eyes and letting the wonderful sensations take over, she feels his tongue tenderly licking just above the waistband of her underwear before it swiftly gets ripped from her body. Her leg is thrown over one of his shoulder and his tongue goes to work as it licks her wet, dripping slit and teases her clit. Her hands find security in his hair as she grips it tightly and pulls his even closer to her, bucking against his face and loving the way her body reacts to him. His tongue is magical as it alternates between licking her pearl and thrusting inside her, each movement taking her by surprise and her panting and moans only encourage him more and is music to his ears. He's thrilled and enthusiastic to be the only one who gets to see her lose control.

Everything about this moment is perfect and it's the best way to begin the night. So yes, their conversation and talking can definitely start later.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Hope you liked.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


End file.
